


Garden of Eden（触手x眼镜，御堂xMr.R）

by Anonymous



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: Other, 眼镜受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 55,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. 异形生物

佐伯克哉难得有半梦半醒的时候。雷打不动的生物钟让他每天七点都能准时睁开眼，然后在一秒内清醒到足够上谈判桌的程度。  
所以当察觉到滑腻的梦魇裹挟着身体连同意识一起昏昏沉沉着的时候，他双臂抽搐似的颤了颤，喉间不自觉地溢出了一声略显苦闷的呻吟。  
而怀里的人显然睡得更昏沉些，听见他出声也是一动不动，半晌后竟有气无力地“喵”了一声。  
这一喵，终于把佐伯克哉彻底惊醒，也终于让佐伯想起了前一晚发生的事。  
原来并不是梦魇啊。  
腿间依旧是那种温热滑腻的触感，顺着双腿肌肤一直延伸到体内。那条触手如今和它的主人一样陷入了沉睡，唯恐惊扰了他似的，显得格外安静乖巧。  
“醒来了。”  
佐伯推了推眼前人的肩膀，微微皱眉。  
他本该第一时间从这张床上下来的，无奈他还真没做好把那根埋在体内的触手亲手揪出来的心理准备。让他庆幸的是，至少那露在外面的上半身是正常女性的形态。此刻哪怕只是让他把那被子掀开，去看一眼怀中人那些粉嫩柔软的下肢缠绕着自己的样子，他都得深呼吸几口来鼓足勇气。  
至于昨晚，只能说是酒壮人胆了。  
“现在只有六点……”怀中人的声音里满是倦懒。  
佐伯看了一眼房中，天色确实不像往常一样亮。自己的生物钟失灵了？  
“你平常三点睡，昨天是一点睡。”声音的主人仿佛看穿了佐伯的疑惑，懒懒地补充道。“所以……醒得比平时早吧。”  
“你怎么知道我平时几点睡？”  
“对哦……那每天夜里两点半给我回复工作邮件的无良资本家到底是谁呢？”双臂松松怀着佐伯的背，那人睁开眼，终于不再是一副睡不醒的模样，眼里透出些戏谑的意味来。  
“我又没有强迫你立刻阅读。”佐伯背过手抓住人手腕，把那条环着自己的手臂强行扭到身前去，“先把你的东西拿出来。”  
“好吧——”  
说话间，佐伯感觉到后穴里那只软软的触手悄无声息地退了出去，退走之后，身体亦不觉得湿黏，似乎没留下一点痕迹。  
佐伯起身下床，披上睡袍走到窗边，半开了窗给自己点上一支烟。  
身后，那个自称日暮的女人——不，应该说是异形生物，也缓缓下了床。佐伯瞥了一眼窗户的玻璃，尚且微薄的晨光里隐隐约约映着她的身形，此刻确实是两条人形的腿。  
“时间还早呢……要不要，再做一次试试看？”  
她靠近了佐伯背后，声音从下方渐渐升到耳边。  
纵使印象模糊，佐伯也隐约记得，平时的“日暮小姐”大约比他矮上一个头。那么此刻她的双腿又是什么形态呢？  
佐伯深吸了一口烟。  
“你凭什么觉得我会感兴趣？”  
一条柔软的触手爬上他的睡袍，试图钻进他的睡袍里，被他一把抓在手里。  
低眉看去，那东西分明是柔软无害的模样，果冻状的质感加上半透明的粉色，捏起来弹性十足，甚至还有些挑逗人的食欲。而说到食欲，他昨晚似乎还真的品尝过这触手的味道，只是到此刻已经完全记不清了。  
“因为你喜欢这个？”  
伴随着些许轻笑声，身后的答案轻飘飘传过来，过于明显的暗示意味让佐伯心底不由激起一丝愠恼，掐了烟转过身盯着那张女人的脸，刚刚激起的怒意又被眼前的景象磨平了五分。  
眼前的生物腰下仍然是人类的双腿，只是那些粉色的触手如同衣裙般从她腰腹散开落下，有几条触手撑在地上作为支撑，而那两条腿则像是坐在一把透明的椅子上一般带着整个人形浮在空中，颇有些奇异的美感。趁着佐伯转身，她的手臂又极其自然地往佐伯肩上一环，只差佐伯一个抬臂，就是一个水到渠成的公主抱。  
“我昨晚只是醉了。”佐伯不耐地皱眉，看着生物那暗示意味再明显不过的姿态，身体反而微微向后斜了斜。  
“真正醉了的人恐怕根本硬不起来。”见佐伯不动作，几条触手一齐动作起来，伸进佐伯的睡袍里，环住他的腰蠕动着。这让佐伯有些懊悔走到了窗边，此刻他身处房间的角落，看起来避无可避。  
“虽然最后几次的结果确实是那样没错……但最开始，好像不是我先动的手呢？”她的语气里带着笑意，“而且，即使看到了我这样难以置信的形态，身上的气势也没有丝毫减弱，该说不愧是我们的社长大人吗？”  
佐伯克哉，A.A株式会社的创始人社长，自信上半身解决不了的问题都能用下半身解决，日天日地日空气的典型代表，哪怕遇到了异形生物也绝不退缩，直到发现竟然没法在对方身上找到入口，又不幸让对方在自己身上找到了一个。  
“既然你知道我是社长，就承认我能立刻解雇你吧？”抓住她的手腕，退无可退的佐伯索性一鼓作气向前迈开了步子，几步之间把那人压在了床上，直到感觉到自己下腹抵住的地方有着不似人类盆骨的奇异柔软，才反应过来——自己似乎又一次下意识地试图使用他那曾经所向披靡的性魅力来压迫对方了，而这种魅力在这个生物面前，似乎只会起到反作用。  
果不其然，她眼中的笑意越发深不见底，触手灵活地接下了他的睡袍，齐刷刷攀上赤裸的身体，而其中一根则迫不及待地探入了他尚且柔软的股间。  
“喂——”他深深皱眉，脸上是显而易见的怒意。“我没有允许你做这种事吧？”  
“这句话从您的口中说出来，不觉得有些讽刺意味吗？”她低声回应，眼中笑意不减，抬手扣住了他的后脑吻上去。  
就在佐伯以为自己又会尝到昨晚那触手的味道时，却发现此刻缠住他的，不过是一条普通的人类的舌头。  
心底燃起一丝莫名其妙的征服欲，他没有推拒这个吻，反而更为凶狠地回应过去。  
而等他回过神来，那些蠢蠢欲动的触手早已各就其位里应外合，把他的身体熨得服服帖帖。  
“现在……佐伯社长还要解雇我吗？”她歪过头，用一条细小的触手拂去了两人唇间牵扯的银丝。  
“哼……看你表现。”

和异形生物做爱的感觉更像是某种充满色情意味的高级按摩。  
佐伯眯起眼，有些怀念方才被自己掐灭了的烟。此刻他正被一个透明的泡泡裹在空中，如同浮在失重的太空中一般跟随着触手的动作摇晃身体。异形生物已经反客为主地压在他胸前，他甚至能感受到自己的乳尖正被触手上生出细小的吸盘来回吸弄，又像是被倒上了碳酸饮料一般哔哔啵啵地冒着气泡。  
分明没有必要，那些柔软的触手却还是将他的双腿分开到极致，旋转着缠绕住，又用那如水生生物般湿滑的表皮不断滑过他双腿内侧那些颇为敏感的肌肤。他两瓣双臀已被两片如翼的肉片密不透风地包裹起来，那两瓣软肉被不断揉捏的触感让他怀疑那肉片里是否还有着几只手掌形状的触手。但这也没有影响他对她仅剩的看起来还算是人形的部分上下其手，以一种几乎带着恶意的力度。  
而她的双手撑在他肩上，半长的头发在他耳边摇摇晃晃，发丝如同活物般卷弄着他的耳垂。从她脸上的神情来看，她对他那些粗暴无礼的动作非但没有丝毫的介怀，反而显露出一种得到新玩具的孩童般的心满意足。  
佐伯闭上眼睛，旋即又睁开。记忆眼前这个生物的特征真的是极其困难的一件事——无论容貌、身材还是声音，她都像是把全日本的女人加起来取了个平均数一般乏味无趣，以至于在她刚入职的一个月里，他都得依靠排除法才能认出这个女人就是他新来的社长助理。  
而此刻她的脸上，总算是有了那么点令人玩味的地方。  
“像你这样的生物，潜伏在A.A到底有什么目的？”喉头微动，佐伯仰起头问。  
伴随着轻轻的笑声，佐伯感觉到体内的那些触手又深入了不少，入口处的括约肌则完全到达了紧绷的状态，肠道被充盈，连下腹都鼓胀起来。  
“想摸摸看吗？”她避开了佐伯的提问，将佐伯覆在自己乳房上的手掌移下来，缓缓放到腹部的位置。指尖轻触，就能感受到因为体内触手的蠕动，印在薄薄腹肌上那种起伏的形状。  
明明观感过分到如此地步，身体却没有一丝难受的感觉，就连被撑满的穴口也没有丝毫疼痛。如果不是蠕动过程中由体内爆发而出的那些奇妙快感，佐伯甚至会怀疑这个生物在突破自己的时候顺便往里注射了一公升麻醉药。  
“如果是在电影里，下一秒我就该肠穿肚烂而死了。”佐伯把手移开，顺手抓起一旁的一根触手用力一握，而那条触手就像橡皮泥一样配合地被捏出了五道指印。  
连他自己也说不清楚，为什么明明早上醒来时还不想去触碰的东西，如今玩弄起来却已经没有任何心理障碍，就像——就像慵懒地躺在平静的海水里，手掌网住一条滑腻的小鱼那样轻松随意。  
不够惊艳，不够刺激，不够夺人眼球，却足够可靠，足够安全。连吞噬着身体的快感都是循序渐进的，让他没有丝毫不满，却也无意主动索求更多，只要安心地躺在她织就的柔软气泡里，任由她按自己的节奏推进。  
一如她工作时的风格。  
想到这里，佐伯不禁笑起来，笑声里带着些许鼻音，低且绵长，最后被一声充满情欲气息轻微呻吟打断。他双眼眯成狭长的形状，冰蓝色的眼瞳蕴着层湿漉漉的水膜，眼角的弧度却暗示着他的游刃有余。接着，他用沙哑的嗓音问她，如果要把现在这项服务也加入到她的职责范围内，那份就业合同又该如何定价。  
话音刚落，一阵强烈的快感从他体内沿着脊柱直窜上来，她伏在他身上，双唇凑近了他耳边。  
“春宵一刻值千金，可A.A的资产不能随意挥霍，不如用社长大人的身体来支付酬金。”  
佐伯的脸上不禁露出得意的神色。  
“果然……是因为我吗？我一直疑惑，以你的能力，为什么会选择A.A这样刚起步的公司。”  
“你问过我这个问题，而我也回答了。”她把手指插进佐伯发间，伸出舌头舔了舔耳垂。  
“是吗，我忘记了。”  
他收到的来自女性的恋慕不计其数，可唯独不记得有她这一份。或许如她所说，那段对话确实发生过，可他从来只相信自己看到的，而在昨夜之前，他坚信自己从未在她眼中看到过对自己的任何企图，所以哪怕听到过那样似是而非的告白，也只当作玩笑般抛诸脑后。  
或许身上这只的情况本就不该以人类的判断标准来衡量，才被他无意间错漏过去。  
一片滑腻的软肉攀上他双腿之间，将他汁液横流的阴茎包裹在内，顶上仿佛生出了一只硬币大小的吸盘微微吮吸着他那些透明的液体，茎身则在软肉的蠕动间仿佛被不断套弄着一般。体内的触手也渐渐活跃起来，明明应该只是蠕动而已，却在他体内形成了一种正在被大力抽插的错觉，黏腻的水声配合着那抽插的节奏不断从身下传来，让他原本蕴满了泪的视线里仿佛出现了自己贪婪的后穴正欲求不满地吞吐着对方的幻象。  
“唔……”这刺激让他全身不由得一颤，陡然间传遍全身的快感让他清楚地意识到接下来将要发生的事情，“既然做到这一步……一会儿，你可要全部给我喝下去。”  
耳边轻笑声不减。她用牙齿轻轻咬住了他的耳垂，压低了声音说，小、妖、精。  
这个称呼激起了昨夜高潮时分的记忆——在那个时候，她也是含着笑，低低地这么称呼自己。  
如潮的快感已经令他连皱眉都做不到了。在临近极限的状态下，他能够做的也只是偏过头，按着她的后脑抵住唇，将最后的呻吟咽进喉咙里。  
那些白浊该是射进了她的身体里，继而变得无影无踪。深埋在体内的触手却并不急于从他身体里撤退出来，反而像是为了好好感受那种强烈痉挛一般，配合着他收缩后穴的节奏一鼓一合，鼓起时紧紧顶着体内那极富弹性的一小片敏感点，弄得这高潮仿佛永远停不下来一般，明明身前的分身都已软了下来，后背却还绷得直直的，后穴那紧咬的气势像是要把那些触手全部绞断在里面似的。  
其实也不过一分钟的时间，佐伯却觉得漫长到近乎窒息，等回过神来，耳中只剩下了自己粗重的呼吸声。此刻的身上人终于收起了笑声，颇为宠溺地让他靠在她柔软的肩头，细小的触手轻巧地为他拂去额前的汗水，再把弄乱的刘海梳理成原来的模样。空气泡泡无声地消散，她抱着他轻轻落回床上。佐伯的身体方才紧绷了许久，如今终于松懈下来，只觉得腰上酸软无力，也不自觉地伸出手环住了人的背，整个身体都往眼前那个柔软的怀里靠去。  
大约昨晚他也是这样昏睡过去，才让这个异形生物拥着他睡了一夜吧。佐伯想着。他不是喜欢留人过夜的类型，偶尔有过几次，也不是在自己的住所。  
不过……留就留了，似乎也不是什么需要介怀的大事。  
仿佛是为了照顾他那张因情事而扩张到极限的小嘴的情绪，那些触手退出身体时由粗至细，极为迟缓，全部退出的时候，那小穴也变回了一如既往的紧闭模样。  
而小憩了片刻的佐伯社长也从情欲后的倦怠中恢复了精神，从她怀中直起身来下了床，开始准备一天的工作。  
时针正好指向七点。

A.A成立于2006年年初，而日暮小姐的加入则是在公司创立的一年后。  
那时的A.A已初具规模，在业界也小有名气。拜佐伯克哉那对业务委托比爬床男女更加来者不拒的态度所赐，一向在工作上精力充沛的他也终于走到了捉襟见肘的地步，以至于不得不挂出了招聘社长助理的广告。在刷掉了大量求职者之后，他最终极其喜感地录用了一名无论是名字还是面容他都无法记清的女性。他还记得当他将简历递给负责人事的社员，被问及对她的评价时内心的些许迷茫，最后只说了句“挑不出错处”。  
这位让佐伯社长遭遇找茬失败的女性，也就是现在的日暮小姐了。  
佐伯克哉从办公桌上抬起头，毫不意外地看见了左前方的办公桌上正毫无防备地趴在桌上沉睡的日暮。  
社长室里一共只有两张办公桌，其中一张是佐伯曾经想要留给一起开公司的合伙人的。但佐伯是独自创业，他期待中的合伙人在那最艰苦的一年里始终不曾出现，于是自日暮入职起，这张办公桌就被分配给了这位助理小姐。所有人都以为这位新来的倒霉女性每天在社长室一定是战战兢兢如坐针毡，抑或忙着对佐伯嘘寒问暖秋波暗送，可随即他们惊讶地发现她几乎日日香甜地睡在那张高级办公桌上，哪怕是在社长并未外出的日子里。更令他们惊掉下巴的是，一向御下严酷的佐伯社长对于这摆在眼前的怠工行为竟然放纵到视而不见的地步。  
对佐伯来说这并没有什么可疑问的——在没有给予任何指导的前提下，这个女人交付的工作成果就已经完全符合他的预期。而在完成工作的前提下，对方如何打发剩余的时间则完全不在他关心的范围内。但对其他A.A社员来说，这就成了供他们在茶余饭后浮想联翩的谈资，各种无中生有的狗血桥段层出不穷，到最后，在社长室里睡了一个月的日暮小姐便莫名其妙被公司上下不分老少的社员们齐齐称做了姐——哪怕那份薄薄的简历里分明写着她刚刚毕业。  
至于在后来的一年时间里，这个称呼由姐变成了哥，就是另一回事了。  
收回了在女人——现在应该说是异形生物——身上转了一圈的目光，佐伯再次审视了办公桌上处理到一半的文件。  
往常他抵达办公室时，日暮早已趴在桌上睡着了，而今天他与她是一同来到公司，于是得以亲眼见证了她用那铺满半个办公室的触手以令人目不暇接地速度同时操作着打印机裁纸机碎纸机订书机以及一台台式电脑四台笔记本电脑五支黑色中性笔和一堆回形针，在五分钟内将昨夜社员们加班完成的、递交到邮箱或是社长助理办公桌的文件全部装订完成标记批注整理归类，轻巧地按佐伯最习以为常的次序叠在了社长办公桌。最后，完成了这一切的异形生物收好了四台笔记本电脑藏进柜子，打了个哈欠缩回触手，又如同往常一样懒懒地趴在了办公桌上。  
距离那一幕的发生已经一个小时了，佐伯觉得自己仍没有从当时的震撼中回过神来。过去他看到这些被整理得当批注清晰的文件，总以为自己的助理只是生物钟与众不同，靠着夜晚加班或提前上班来换取工作时间的睡眠而已，而对于这个女人的能力深浅究竟如何，佐伯从未深究过。他一向骄傲自负，自认哪怕放眼全日本，在工作能力上能与自己比肩的人也是寥寥无几，而方才的景象，就像是给站在山巅自以为已经一览众山小的他发送了一张从外太空拍摄的地球照片。  
如果能够得到这样的能力——  
佐伯摇了摇头，端起杯子喝了口咖啡。或许是这两天发生的事情太过魔幻，连思维都变得奇怪了。  
但无论如何，今天下班后，一定要问个清楚。佐伯这样打定了主意。

并不是所有的预案都能够有幸按计划推进，佐伯下午受邀去了客户公司，归来时早已过了下班时间，那异形生物自然是不见踪影了，只留下一叠新的文件资料堆在他的案头。  
佐伯摇了摇头，也说不上不满，整理起剩下的工作，在深夜回了楼上的居所。  
自从创办了A.A，佐伯就从原来的小公寓里搬了出来，住进了这幢大楼高层的公寓里，这为他在本已经排满的日程表里挤出更多时间提供了极大便利。  
删除了通讯列表里几个露水情人的邀约信息，他看了会新闻，睡前临时起了兴致，决定泡个澡。  
氤氲的水汽糊了他的眼镜，温暖的水浸润着皮肤，难得的放松时刻让佐伯的神经放松下来，倦意也顺理成章地爬上了他的大脑。就在他觉得再这么泡下去就要睡着了的时候，后脑勺触碰到了人类肩膀一般的质感，恰到好处地帮他撑住了头部，然后后背被轻轻推向前包裹起来，柔软的触手和他的双腿缠在了一起，眼镜被摘下放到一边。  
“怎么进来的？”  
佐伯没有感到惊讶，反而以这种惬意的姿态躺在了那个怀抱里。  
“阳台啊。我一直住你楼上。”  
“那你可真有耐心。”  
佐伯从浴缸里捞起一条触手，手指来回摩挲着那湿滑的表皮。早上起床后他淋浴了一次，也思考过要不要清理一下体内，却发现那个紧闭的地方在没有润滑的情况下，哪怕只进入一根手指都极其困难，而手里这根触手，已经是一只手能刚好握住的粗细了。  
佐伯身后再次传来那种熟悉的轻笑声。  
“早上进入你身体的，只有这么粗。”说话间，她把一根细小许多的触手伸到了佐伯面前。“你的体内还从未开发过，我不会太粗暴的。”  
仿佛有读心术一般，解答了他的疑问。与此同时，那些灵活的触手也开始从随意在他身上游走变为微妙的引诱，双腿深处那些滑腻的触感若即若离，几次三番令他以为即将突破双臀间的禁地，却又在最后关头退走开去。一双人类女性的双手停留在他胸口处，似有若无地轻轻拨弄他乳尖，却又在他双乳充血挺立后不再给予更多满足。  
佐伯轻哼了一声。  
“想做就做，别和我玩这套。”  
“嗯？我以为佐伯社长有话想要问我呢？”  
生物微凉的唇凑过来，柔软的舌舔了舔他的脸颊。  
“确实。”佐伯想起来白天那一幕，原本因为情欲而微微涣散的目光也集中起来，透射出一丝锐利的味道，“你是外星生物，还是——从哪个研究所里逃跑的？”  
“都不是。”生物笑着，“我们自古以来就是和人类并存的呀——你应该也听过类似于河神或者妖怪之类的传说吧？虽然大多经过了添油加醋，不过原型可能确实与我们一族有关。只不过，我们的数量十分稀少——越来越少，又能够以普通人的姿态混迹在人群中生活，渐渐就没有人知道罢了。”  
“那，你们叫什么？为什么要装作普通人？”  
“没有特定的名称——没有人告诉我过。至于装作普通人么，在这个时代，不这么做的话，恐怕会被疯狂的科学家抓起来做实验吧。”她接着笑，“那可就真要像你说的，从实验室逃出来了。”  
佐伯勾了勾嘴角，算是认同了这个答案。  
“能力呢？除了我看到的部分——”  
“身体的话基本上想要变成什么形态的都可以，只要体积不超过必要的限度……”  
“限度是？”  
“……10立方分米到10立方米之间？”  
“还有呢？”突然听到这样精确的描述，佐伯竟然有些想笑。  
“皮肤的材质感也可以随意控制，想要看见或是听见的话，用任何地方都可以。”  
“异形的视觉和听觉也和人类一样吗？”  
“波长和频率范围稍稍大一些，至于审美……谁知道呢，我也没有用人类的眼睛和耳朵看过听过呀。”生物的双臂收紧了一些，把佐伯圈在怀中，“不过我觉得你很好看，也很好听。”  
“看来不算太坏。”佐伯哼笑。异形那过于朴素的赞美比商务场上那些虚与委蛇的溢美之词更恰到好处地满足了他某种扭曲的自负。  
“小、妖、精。”像是被他这种自信所感染，生物宠溺地笑出声来，又低低念了这三个字。  
“还有呢？你们的思维也比人类迅速许多吧？”  
“还好吧，论一心多用的话确实要强一些，不过其他方面也没有强特别多。”  
佐伯眯眼，有些怀疑这个“没有强特别多”的说法，却又不知道该怎么质疑。  
“啊……只能说社长助理的工作太没有技术含量了。”生物再次看穿了佐伯的想法。  
“原本也只是打算让你为我分担一些低价值的办公室工作，看来是我屈才了。”佐伯坦然笑了，手指绕着一条细小的触手不断玩弄起来，“你刚刚说你们的数量越来越少，是政府在秘密追捕你们吗？”  
“那倒没有。我认为是我们自身的基因有问题。”  
“哦？”  
“繁衍太困难了。”  
“你们……怎么繁衍？”佐伯感觉自己的眼皮跳了跳。  
“和其他生物，无论物种。”答到这个问题的时候，耳旁的声音听起来低了几分，带着几丝捉摸不透的迷惘情绪，“但不是所有的生物个体都能做到。”  
佐伯不言，只是递过去一个疑问的眼神。  
“我们——算是一种雌雄同体的存在吧。但无论是射精还是排卵，都需要和另一个生物个体协作才能完成，特别是排卵……”异形说道一半，沉默了小片刻，“总之，条件苛刻，成功率极低。”  
“哦？那我算是能够令你排卵的交配对象吗？”佐伯颇为兴味盎然地转过头期待着她的答案。  
“我怎么知道？”  
“哈？……”  
“我没有试过啊。”她一脸理所当然，“难道在社长大人眼里，我是那种会不经过同意就在你体内排卵的渣滓吗？”  
“人体内？”佐伯惊疑。  
“是啊。如果和人类结合后能够成功排卵，卵就会随着生成的生殖道排入对方的体内，直到下一代孵化降生。怎么，佐伯社长有兴趣为拯救濒危物种做点贡献吗？”  
“别开玩笑了。”佐伯从浴缸里转过身来，修长的手指捏起生物那张人类脸孔的下巴，“这么说，之前的两次，都只是你单纯地在取悦我？——异形生物也会感受到快感吗？”  
“当然……只要和人类的对象相互触碰，对方的感觉就能传达过来。”她直起身，迎着佐伯的目光用双臂和触手包裹住他，水生生物般的肌肤湿滑却温暖，自下而上，没有放过他一块敏感带，“相连的面积越大，感受就越强烈灵敏。所以佐伯社长，我可以开始取悦你了吗？”  
“这种能力，你刚刚可没有好好说明啊。”佐伯盯着眼前的这一张脸，像是终于在这个生物身上抓到了一点点把柄一般，唇角抹出了一丝揶揄，“姑且给你一次弥补失误的机会——”  
不等他话音落下，包裹着他的触手便打开了他的身体长驱直入，安抚下他体内流窜已久的躁动。  
佐伯在一瞬间便觉得身体软了下来。深入体内的东西一下子扩开了穴口，又酸又胀，弄得腰和双腿全都失去了力气，身体却喜欢得不得了。  
那些哪怕被自己冷酷对待也痴心不改的一夜情对象，也是因为沉溺在这样的快感里不可自拔了吗？佐伯其实并不关心他们的感受，只是隐隐预感到，或许自己和这个生物做爱的次数，要超越过去他触碰过的所有的人类了。  
距离他们第一次做爱还不过24小时，而现在已经是第三次。不管之前由于忙于工作禁欲到什么程度，这都夸张过头了。当然，并不是指做的次数，而是——他的身体，从未如此贪婪地渴求过被谁这样激烈地触碰。  
他喜欢做爱不假，但却不是沉溺于情欲的类型。作为支配者，用名为快感的迷药让一个个外表光鲜的人在自己面前丢盔弃甲原形毕露——那才是真正令他欢愉的地方。  
尽管眼前这个生物，也算得上原形毕露……吧。  
“呃啊……”没有给他太多的思考空间，身后的抽插猛地激烈起来，“太快了……”  
他不得不更大幅度地张开双腿去适应这种大开大合的抽插，尽管如此依旧觉得艰难。  
“我知道，可是你喜欢。”她的声音仍显得温柔，“我能感觉到。”  
佐伯想要摇头，可身体却抢先一步被牵引着更贴近了她的怀抱。后穴和那些触手贴得更紧，硬到有些疼痛的茎身也被看不见的柔软包裹了起来，然后身上的人压下，他只听到耳旁的水声，就被整个人压进了浴缸里。  
睁眼望去，分明四周都是水，呼吸却像还在空气中一样顺畅。他看到她的脸被水流扭曲成一个魅惑的表情，然后双唇相接，一片甜腻，随即酸软的腰部也不自觉动了起来。  
耳旁是缓缓流动的水声，但又不只是流水声。水下的环境使得声音的传导更加清晰，以至于后穴被抽插的声音也放大了好几倍。从膝弯处，大腿内侧，会阴，腰际，小腹，乳尖，直到锁骨，所有敏感之处都被触手层层缠绕覆盖，拨弄舔咬的感觉密密麻麻地传遍全身。身上人对此似乎仍不满足，一边用指尖玩弄着他的耳垂，一边不断夺取着他的口腔。  
而全身上下最强烈的快感来源，也不只是后穴。佐伯的呼吸渐渐粗重。此时他的分身就像在抽插一个滑腻柔韧的绝妙之处，那种从未体验过的紧致感令他浑身都在颤抖。前后夹击的快感让他在几秒内就感受到了生平所感受过的极致，却偏偏无论如何努力地摆动腰部抽插那包裹自己的肉片，无论如何夹紧后穴迎合那深入的抽插……都射不出来。  
“等等……”用舌头抵住了对方侵略不断的舌，佐伯含糊不清地说，“为什么会……射不出来？明明已经……这样抽插你了……”  
“别着急。”身上生物的话语里依旧满是笑意，“我明白你在渴求什么。”  
他快被溺毙在水里了。佐伯想。尽管如果是真的溺毙，身体绝不会是此刻的感受。他想要攀上那个顶峰，想要射出来，却又在潜意识里希冀身上人永远不要满足自己，就让自己这样长长久久地停留在这濒临高潮的极致快感里。  
柔软的触手攀上他的手腕，将他的手臂向后折去，两只手腕缠在一起。紧接着，打开的双腿也就着M字的形状被牢牢固定住了。无助的姿势下，只剩腰部还能够淫荡地摆动，去追寻那最直接的快感。  
是被水迷了视线吗？佐伯只觉得眼前一片模糊。他的前面无比苦闷，那铃口处一定是被什么东西堵住了，因此无论如何努力，也射不出一滴东西来。在这样的情形下，他后穴的快感却还在越攀越高，肉壁不断痉挛着迎接异形的一次次侵犯，求它更快，更凶狠，那种激烈让他几乎要忘记自己不被照顾的可悲肉茎。  
他快要坏掉了，却还沉迷其中，乐此不疲。  
“小妖精……你可以，你能做到。”耳边的声音似近若远地撩拨着佐伯。  
做到……什么？  
他粗重地喘息，感觉到眼角有更为炽热的液体流过，随即在四周的温水里消失无踪。  
“抱我……”他的嗓音低沉沙哑，语调里命令与渴求并存，混在水声里，性感到令人发颤。  
“我知道。”她俯下身去，将那人形的上半身贴紧了他的胸口，女性的双乳代替玩弄着他双乳的触手抵着他，手指穿过他发丝，舔着他的耳廓，“喊出来也可以哦……请尽情地……”  
佐伯却在这一刻彻底失了声。强烈的快感从他尾椎骨处彻底爆炸开来，一瞬间炸开了他所有的感知，连大脑都一片空白。  
他一定窒息了至少三秒，然后回过神来，双腕的禁锢已经解开，他的双臂已经环在了她背上，指甲深深嵌入她背里，急促地呼吸着。  
他还没有射精，却已经高潮了。而就在他以为这一场性爱到此为止的时候，那包裹在他分身上的肉片又开始蠕动起来，配合着他后穴仍不停痉挛的节奏。  
“不要……停下……”他知道自己这样的表达可能引起怎样的歧义，可话语出口之时，他根本无力思考那么多，“太多了……”  
“没关系，你能做到。”她亲亲吻着他的唇，将包裹着他的肉片缠得更紧。  
真的……会坏掉吧。这已经根本不是人类能够承受的快感了。无限的冲动袭上他发热的头脑，他努力而迷茫地睁大着眼睛，然后炽热的液体就不受控制地不断涌出他的眼眶。  
明明受到刺激的只剩下身前的肉茎，佐伯却颤得连脚趾都在发抖。他的身体早已脱力，全靠身上人的怀抱支撑，只有后穴还紧咬着已经在体内安静下来的触手作为最后的安慰。  
耳边水声越来越响，空气越来越稀薄，体内的触手似乎又胀大了几分，顶在他体内那脆弱的一点。包裹着他的肉片不断套弄着，一下，又一下，全是令他意乱情迷到想要尖叫的地方。  
然后眼前再次一片空白。  
意识再次回到身体里的时候，身体已经浮上了水面，后背被她温暖的肌肤周密完好地包裹了起来，鼻腔里是沐浴露的淡淡香气。那触手还在体内——他夹得很紧，始终不曾放松过。  
如果一直这样下去……身体一定会变得淫荡到自己都不敢相信的地步吧。然而此时此刻，他却已经没有和自己计较的力气，闭上眼仰起头，微微张开嘴，却被她抬起的手指作了个噤声的动作。  
“我知道……和昨晚一样。”  
他感觉到身体被从浴缸里抱起来，丝绸般轻薄柔软的之感拂过身体，带走了那些滚滚滑落的水珠。  
甚至没有等到被放到床上，佐伯就这样在那个温暖充实的怀抱里昏睡了过去。

再次醒来，天已经微亮。佐伯望了一眼怀中沉睡的生物，将手伸向了身体后方。在扯出身体里那根触手前，他甚至特意停下来估算了一下靠近身体处的触手的粗细。这种冷静甚至完全自己的预料——仿佛一夜之间，他已经完全接受了这个怪诞不经的剧情走向。  
暂时不愿惊醒一旁的生物，佐伯轻声从床的另一边起了身来到浴室。很显然，昨晚昏睡过去以后，那异形已经将这里打扫过了。佐伯简单冲了个澡，期间借着些许润滑确认了一下体内的清洁状况——那异形果然什么都没有留下。而就昨晚的记忆来说，他也确实没有感觉到有什么液体被射进体内——那时他虽然被快感弄得几乎不能思考，身体的敏感度却也达到了顶峰，如果真的被射进了身体，他是绝不可能没有感知的。  
结合之前她对自身种族情况的描述，佐伯感到有些疑惑。作为一个濒临灭绝的物种，这个异形不仅用了整整一年时间才得到了和自己上床的机会，而且在几次交合中都没有完成生殖所需的哪怕一项要求。如果自己不是能够令她的种族延续的对象，那这个生物接近自己还有什么目的？还是说，她对自己的产生了错误的判断，才会大费周章却无功而返？  
而当他在早餐时间，当着她的面提出这些疑问的时候，却收获了她含义复杂的笑声。  
“我说过的吧，在你没有同意的情况下我是不会做的。当然这也怪不了你——按佐伯社长的风格，是绝不会考虑这些的……”  
“难怪你们会濒临灭绝。”佐伯给出了毫不客气地评价。  
“怎么，佐伯社长就这么想被我射在里面吗？”  
“只是感到好奇罢了。”  
“可以啊。”她伸出触手卷走了佐伯三明治里的火腿片，“那我们交往吧。同意的话，就射给你看。”  
“为什么你可以这么自信地提出这种提议？”佐伯挑眉。  
“会思考我做事的目的的话……证明我对你有利用价值吧。”日暮也学他挑了个眉毛，“毕竟我们的社长大人可不是会随随便便关心别人的呢。”  
被她说对了。佐伯想。  
“我确实有考虑过调整你的工作内容。”  
“嗯？”日暮歪了歪头，又卷走了一片火腿片。  
“几天前，你入职满一年的时候我就在考虑这件事，因为不了解你自身的意愿，所以还没有公布。”佐伯索性把所有的火腿片挑出来摆在面前的空盘里推了过去。  
“而在你有机会和我进行工作谈话之前，我暴露了自己的真实身份，这让你不得不重新考虑这个问题。”  
“没错。”  
“我猜你的想法比当初的还要激进。”  
“如果你有那样的能力，我又为什么不好好利用呢。”  
“真是无良的资本家啊……丑话说在前面，我可做不到一天只睡四个小时。”  
“只要你能够好好完成工作，我在社长室给你加一张床。”  
“Ummm……”清空了火腿片的盘子，日暮歪着头趴在了桌上，“成交。”  
“合作愉快。”佐伯随即也结束了早餐。  
“那交往的事呢？”  
“……姑且满足你。”佐伯丢下这句话，便离开了餐桌。  
“小、妖、精。”操纵着触手把刀叉盘子扔进洗碗机，日暮又笑着低低念了一声。


	2. 御堂孝典

半年后。  
日暮小姐侧身坐在佐伯公寓的沙发上，裙摆般散开的粉嫩嫩的触手铺了半个起居室。两条触手托起了她面前的笔记本电脑，另一条小小的触手则一张张划过那些社员发过来的，A.A新大楼的照片。  
A.A的发展实在是太迅速了。抛开业界知名度和订单量不说，光是近半年来的人员增长速度就足以令人啧啧称奇。自然，这也给日暮小姐增添了不少麻烦——半年前与佐伯约定了楚河汉界，从那以后，佐伯专注于公司的业务拓展和营收，而整个后方保障的工作则全部交给了日暮，颇有点男主外女主内的意味。这种分工也给了佐伯更大的自由发挥的空间——而每当他潇洒过头，社员们就能看到懒洋洋跟在社长身后擦屁股的日暮本部长了。  
玄关传来开锁的电子音，随即是碰门声。日暮小姐继续目不转睛地盯着屏幕，一条触手伸过去帮人接过了公文包，又挑逗性地在他唇上擦过，权当一个欢迎吻。  
“去见过投资人了？”  
“啊。”捏了捏那根柔软的触手，佐伯脱下外套挂在衣架上。  
佐伯算是白手起家，凭借他之前三年工作的积蓄显然不足以支撑起一家公司的顺利启动，但A.A却依旧创立在CBD的高档办公楼内，从一开始就占了一整层，背后显然有资本加持。而创立之后，A.A在财务上始终保持着盈利，哪怕扩张迅速也不曾在财务上遇到问题，直到人员的快速扩张让哪怕包下三层楼也不再满足日益紧张的工位需求，不甘于继续租地办公的佐伯社长方才再次动了融资的心思。  
解下领带，恢复到一身轻的状态，佐伯有些疲倦地躺进那铺满触手的沙发里，愉快地享受起来自异形生物的全方位按摩。其实说服追求回报率的投资家并不是什么难事，更何况对方还是主动找上门来的相熟的前辈。令他疲倦的更多的是那些社交场合的虚与委蛇。  
“相田先生说了什么，让你这么没有精神？”  
日暮小姐一边飞快地回着邮件，一边灵活地从茶几上的果盘里摘下颗葡萄，剥皮去核做得一气呵成，然后趁着佐伯张口塞进嘴里。  
“……说起你。”  
“嗯？”  
“我说想要带你见见他，被他拒绝了。”  
“那个老家伙——似乎对女性担任公司高层职位抱有成见吧。”  
“女人的话，无论给予多么丰厚的酬金和重要的职位，到了结婚生子的那一天都会离公司而去的。如果你真的这么那么器重她，不如把她娶回家算了——就是这种论调。”  
“老生常谈，不用理他。”日暮打了个哈欠，“不过你真的应该重视一下A.A的人才结构，现在的状态太不合理了。”  
“你觉得累了？”  
“你就这么放心把公司那么多事情全都交给一个非人类吗？”合上笔记本电脑的翻盖，日暮也慵懒地躺下来，翻身把佐伯压在了宽大的沙发上。  
“我以为我交给它的比那更多呢？”  
衬衫的扣子与西装裤的腰带齐齐解开，佐伯镜片后的双眼里是惬意的享受。半年了，他手机里的积攒下来的约会对象一天少过一天，仅剩的几个也已经许久不曾联系。至少在性上，他已经被身上的家伙惯坏了，如温水煮青蛙般渐渐丧失了对其他人的探索欲。  
“话是这么说……但公司还是需要可持续发展。”与正在讨论的严肃话题相违和地，身上人极为灵活地将他的西装裤褪至脚腕，湿滑的触手轻而易举地打开了他身体内部。  
“我也不是没有尝试过。”佐伯不满。  
“尝试着推掉了人事课长所有的候选人推荐。”对面笑场。  
“是那些候选人自己不够格。”佐伯抬起身扣住人的背，伸出舌头舔了舔生物在眼前摇晃的胸部，“你们一族还有其他幸存的吗？”  
“据我所知没有——有你恐怕也请不动。”  
“真是遗憾……再深一点。”佐伯喉头鼓动了一下，嗓音又低了几分。  
他们从来不用探讨先吃饭还是先洗澡的问题，因为向来都是先吃触手。  
“小妖精越来越能吃了。”身上人笑着，将那钻进后穴的柔肢又深入了几分。  
“说起来……你最初为什么会选择女性的身份？”佐伯抬起腿，臀部的抬高让后穴完全暴露在了空气中，然后双腿又被触手密密地缠上。他的唇舌还停留在身上人的胸前，初生婴孩般吮吸着那颗不知为何竟带着点甜味的果实。  
“嗯？原来你没有思考过这个问题吗。”她揉了揉佐伯后脑的发丝，“我以为你早就想到了。”  
“什么？”佐伯放开唇，仰头倒在沙发另一边靠枕上。  
“如果现在压在你身上的是一个男人的话，会怎么样？”  
佐伯稍稍想象了一下，然后抬起手，将她恶狠狠地揉进了怀里。  
日暮小姐也任他扣着，一边笑得和银铃一样。  
“……不准笑，好好抱我。”看她笑得得意，佐伯也有些无奈。  
确实，如果当初趁着醉酒抱了自己的是一只雄性生物……他可能没法这样轻易接受自己被进入了的事实，更不要说在一天之后就同意交往。但对方是个娇小的女性——尽管这只是它营造的表象，长时间的固化印象却也在极大程度上让他得以继续保持心理上的优势地位，从而削弱了他的抵触感。  
不过，尽管多多少少有些被欺骗的感觉，事到如今，也没有生气的必要了——半年的交往以来，尽管关系更加亲密，但身上这个生物在工作上依旧丝毫没有逾矩，交往中也能感受到她对这段关系的爱惜。哪怕佐伯常常由着性子在工作或是性事上提出种种不可思议的要求，她都能想到满足他的方法。  
除了越来越没有挑战性的日子让他感觉有些无聊以外，实在说不出有什么不满意的。从相田处回来的路上，他甚至认真考虑过那个提议——如果就这样和她缔结婚约的话——当然，人类和非人类的婚姻原本就是无稽之谈，但他也向来不受那些世俗观念的困扰。他距离步入而立之年也只剩一年有余，若就此包装成家庭美满的成功人士，对他日后的事业也能有所助益。至于结婚的对象，如果限定在女性的范围内，恐怕也没有比身上人更加令他安心的选择。  
他抱着她的背，让身体更加充分地陷入那些触手的缠绕里。  
柔软的吻落到他的唇上。  
他不算是热衷接吻的人，主动亲吻的次数屈指可数，反而对研究接吻对象的反应乐此不疲。往常那些情人的吻总是热切冲动、充满情欲，她的吻则不太一样，温柔耐心、不疾不徐，却很能调动他身体的情绪，比起被渴望与索求，更多的是一种被照顾和爱护的感觉。起初他对此十分不服气，总是要反过来试图将她吻得七荤八素神魂颠倒，后来就渐渐放弃了。他发觉这个异形生物确实如她所说，在情欲上基本依靠身体的接触与他共情——换言之，他的欲念就是她的欲念，而他的冷淡同样也会浇灭她的情欲。  
于是后来，半年的放纵生活就这样过去了——他几乎是日日含着触手入睡的，身体的敏感度在一次次不可思议的欢爱中被调教到了难以想象的地步，后穴也被开发得极富弹性。淫乱？或许吧，特别是……  
“哈啊……”  
触手开始大开大合地抽插起他的后穴，无论那硕大的尺寸还是被刻意调节到微微发烫的温度，都让他意乱情迷。他的后穴在与她长时间的结合中渐渐能自己分泌黏滑的汁液，此刻随着大力的抽插不断被带出，有的顺着股缝滴滴答答落满了触手，还有些直接飞出来，沾湿了身下的高级沙发。分身的状况也不遑多让，坚挺地立在空气中，前端的小孔莹亮亮的，带着雄性气息的汁液顺着柱身不断滑下来。  
佐伯挺腰，用那根硕大顶了顶她人类质感的小腹——她人形的部分到此为止，再往下就是那些销魂的触手了。  
“今天……想怎么做？”她睁开含笑的眼，双唇却依旧留恋在他的肌肤上，声音听上去有些含混。  
“嗯……随你喜欢吧。”佐伯低沉的喘息声混在那简直是通过骨头传导过来的、肉体间的撞击声和响亮的交合声里，隐忍却惑人至极。  
细小的触手攀上他的茎身，如同绳艺般捆缚起他的囊袋，又将纤细的触角探入他前端的小孔里，与后穴的节奏交替抽插着，令他的身体在激潮下久久无法放松，却又舒服得浑身酸软。  
“你这家伙……又想让我干高潮吗？”明明是被情欲浸了个彻底的嗓音，却硬是带上了三分举重若轻的笑意，配合着他那修长的手指插进她发丝里，驾轻就熟地按下后脑，在她的耳垂上留下一个黏腻湿滑、水声盈盈的吻。  
“嗯？我以为你不讨厌呢？”身上人十分配合地在他的舌尖舔上耳垂的时刻轻微颤了颤。尽管明白这只是为了迎合自己而演的戏，佐伯依旧感到满足，更收紧了环着她后背的手臂。  
“不讨厌……我要两次。”  
看着那冰蓝眼瞳里透射出的，游刃有余的笑容，异形生物轻笑起来，细小的触手在他分身根部紧紧缠了两圈，又彻底堵住了他那可怜的小孔。  
“……遵命，社长大人。”

A.A新大楼的装修终于完毕，一向窝在办公室懒得出门的日暮小姐也难得有兴致来了个实地考察。新大楼的顶层的社长办公室装修得格外宽敞，与隔壁的资料室之间，还藏着一个小隔间，里面摆了一张一米八的双人床——毕竟这可是佐伯社长亲自许诺的。两扇暗门藏于社长办公室和资料室的盆栽背后，完全就是为了方便某人上班时间摸鱼偷懒。  
打开了社长办公室的窗，微凉的风柔柔吹进来，带着淡淡的果实香气。日暮回过头找了个借口打发了随行的社员，然后身体化作透明液体模样，一瞬间从窗口消失攀上了天台。  
“难得你愿意白天出来呢，R先生？”恢复了人形的日暮像个小女孩一样，蹦了一下向后倒去，把身体陷进天台上特意安装的秋千沙发里。  
“如今想要在夜晚见到您，也是要煞费苦心呢。”黑衣男子笑盈盈地，金色的长发在日光的照射下有些耀眼。  
“这倒也是……”伸了个懒腰，日暮的下半身又变成了粉嫩嫩的触手模样。自从和佐伯交往，几乎每个晚上都呆在佐伯公寓里，确实很不给这个神秘前辈见面的机会，“怎么突然想到来看我？”  
“哦呀哦呀，不管怎么说，当年令尊大人也是亲自将您托付给在下照看……在下不过是稍稍尽一些照顾晚辈的职责罢了。说起来，您与佐伯先生……”  
天台的风扬起男人的发丝，却吹不开那遮住他左眼的那片刘海。他在离日暮不近不远的地方站定，投射来意义不明的目光。  
“正如你所见。”她仰起头，有些挑衅似的看回去，“怎么，你后悔了？”  
“怎么可能呢。”男人笑起来，很快又压低了声音，听起来有几分鬼魅。“但是，那位先生……还无法做到吧？明明已经判定为失败品，却仍然执意去尝试的您——究竟该称是勇气可嘉，还是愚不可及呢？”  
“做出判定的是明明是R先生。”没有理会男人话语里的轻蔑意味，她依旧笑得像个小女孩，“虽然我只活了几百年……可对于自己的人生，也是有自己的执念的呢。我……”她从秋千上跳下来走到男人面前仰起头，双眼盯着那镜片后的金色眼瞳，“我是真的很喜欢佐伯克哉。”  
“是吗……原来如此。”男人对她的话不置可否，只是轻轻叹了口气，“请恕在下无礼，在下只是不忍心看到您重蹈令尊的覆辙而已。”  
“在你看来，母亲的故事是一个悲剧吗。”她转过头去，逆着风，“一千个读者心目中，也有一千个哈姆雷特呢。”  
“或许确实如此呢。”  
“比起这个……你身上有新鲜的味道哦。有新目标了吗？”没有丝毫对于“长辈”的尊重，她用调戏的口吻说。  
“不……这一次的情况，稍稍有些不同呢……”  
“诶，那是……”她突然笑了，“竟然还有人类会主动靠近你啊，胆子太大了吧？”  
“正因如此，才会变得更有趣呢。”  
“那家伙是符合条件的人选吗？”她抬手托着被风吹乱的发丝，偏过头去看男人的表情。  
“不，完全不是。”  
闻言，她不禁挑起了眉毛。  
“那你可真没资格在这里数落我啊。”  
“因为手中筹码和所需付出代价的不同而做出截然不同的选择，难道不是理所当然的吗？正因如此，这个世界才能呈现这样纷繁多变的姿态呢。”  
“这么说，你也成为这个世界千娇百媚中的一员了吗？”她笑。  
“哦呀，这可真是……不过，无论如何，在下都会在热切关注着您与那位先生的未来。”  
“听到这种跟踪狂一般的宣告，我可是一点都高兴不起来。”她嘟了嘟嘴，把自己扔回秋千沙发里，“不过，如果需要的话，我会好好来求助你的。”  
“有您这句话，在下就放心了。那么，期待与您的再会……”  
一阵暗香飘过，天台上就再没了男人的身影。

御堂孝典的简历出现在日暮小姐办公桌上，是在新大楼搬迁的前三天。在吸纳高级管理人才上向来挑剔过头的A.A社长一反常态，不仅对此人势在必得，而且在谈判的过程中更是不惜代价。不过尽管如此，谈判的过程依然一波三折。且不论刚刚冒头的A.A是否入得了身居跨国公司MGN部长高位的御堂孝典的法眼，光是这两人曾经的关系，就给招揽的过程设置了重重阻碍——  
三年前，御堂孝典曾经在某一饮料的销售权归属上选择了当时佐伯所在的菊池公司，因此佐伯曾作为御堂的下属为其效力过一段时间。虽未听说那时两人曾起什么冲突，营业指标也是堪堪完成，但在销售期尚未完全结束之时，佐伯所属的菊池公司便宣布倒闭。仓皇收尾的合作关系想必没有给这位高高在上的部长大人留下什么好印象，更遑论要他去一个曾经不屑一顾的子公司社员创办的小公司里为其效力。  
而在最后的合约上，御堂孝典进入A.A的身份是公司专务，所持股份更是仅次于佐伯克哉。  
“看样子，社长室这片风水宝地，我是保不住了呢。”日暮颇感兴趣地翻过那一页页合约，“但其实我超开心的。”  
“嗯？你想要继续留在这的话，给他安排别的办公室就可以了。”佐伯抿着触手专线递过来的远程咖啡，眼里亦是志得意满，“现在的A.A大楼，利用率还很低吧？”  
“话是这么说。”日暮把合同收好，哐哐开了两道门放回了隔壁的隔壁的资料间里，“不过我还是打算把资料室改成本部长办公室。”  
“不想用触手替我递咖啡就直说。”  
“我有这么小心眼？只不过你们在工作划分上更加接近而已。如果我还是你的助理倒另当别论，如今放着本部长的身份和你一个办公室，把专务赶到一边去——怎么看都很奇怪。”  
“我还是觉得，你认为以后进出社长室的人太多了，不方便你偷懒使用触手。”  
“……你就不能不拆穿我？”日暮撇嘴，“说起来，之前的候选人里也不乏大公司高层背景的，你为什么非他不可？”  
“我对那些暮气沉沉的老家伙没兴趣。更何况，那位曾经高高在上的部长大人来到这里以后会有什么表现，我也很期待。”  
“我觉得你应该感谢金融危机——要不是最近MGN高层动荡内斗混乱，你还真未必能够请来这尊大神。”  
“那我会让他好好看看，一流的企业究竟该是什么样子。”佐伯说这话的时候，姿态沉着，眼中却掩不住飞扬的神采。

御堂孝典入职的第一天。  
佐伯坐在社长室里，看着御堂在日暮的带领下穿过社长室外那一片工位缓缓走来，步伐不疾不徐。二十厘米的身高差让御堂孝典在看向日暮的时候不得不低下头，舒展的眉头看起来颇为温和，神色里竟然有几分体面的笑意。想到三年前自己所见的那个不苟言笑的御堂部长，一年多来顺风顺水的佐伯心里头一次冒出了一丝烦躁。  
“两位刚才在说什么，这么开心？”  
并不想做出刻意迎候的姿态，直到日暮走近门口佐伯方才起身，礼貌地向御堂伸出手，“欢迎御堂专务加入A.A。”  
“谢谢。”御堂孝典的反应倒颇为冷淡。大概是两人间能说的寒暄之辞也早已在谈判过程中用尽，而御堂的性格又无法使他作出什么曲意逢迎的姿态来，一时间气氛略微有些尴尬。  
“我们刚刚在讨论——”日暮眨了眨眼，“要让御堂先生赶紧和社长大人平分秋色起来，好把我们这些一直被资本家剥削的劳苦人民从水深火热里拯救出来。”  
“胡闹。”佐伯毫不犹豫地冲日暮皱了皱眉，然后将目光转移回御堂身上，恰巧看到他所有所思的神情。  
——关系过于亲近的时候，果然还是难以做到公私分明。哪怕两人在公司里从未公开正在交往的事实，可对待彼此态度上的微妙差异还是足以让一些心细的社员发现蛛丝马迹，这半年来，关于两人的关系，公司里有不少悄悄流传的版本，想必被御堂听闻也是迟早的事。佐伯索性不去解释，示意性地将御堂引向社长室的沙发。  
“两位慢慢聊，一会我让花崎送茶过来。”完成了接引任务的日暮朝着御堂点了点头，很快脚底抹油般离开了社长室。

“本部长！醒醒！”  
小隔间里，日暮的手机响起了短信送达的声音。发短信的是新来的社长助理花崎。  
“？”  
“佐伯社长和御堂专务是在吵架吗？”  
“是有利于公司发展的积极争论。”  
“但是，入职第一天就这副架势也太可怕了吧！”  
“不要担心。”日暮仍躺在床上眼也不睜，亮晃晃的手机屏幕上一堆细小的触手唰唰唰地把字打在屏幕上，“以后会更可怕的。”  
“？！！”

日暮小姐的预测一向很准确。  
自御堂入职以来一月有余，社长和专务的争论次数已经超过了工作日的天数——虽然有那么几个工作日两人需要外出工作无法打上照面，但争论的次数却一定要通过周末加班来补足。  
“我有点后悔。”日暮望着天花板说，“当初装修办公室的时候，我应该把社长室和小隔间之间的墙做成超隔音的实体墙。每天听你们辩论……唔，太折磨人了。”说着，她打了个哈欠。  
“得了便宜还卖乖。”佐伯哼笑了一声躺到床的另一边，“那家伙极力推进高级人才的引进，如今各个部门的垂直负责人都在敲定途中，你应该高兴坏了吧？”  
“我可是好不容易才能轻松一点。”粉嫩的触手钻进佐伯的睡袍里，缠着他的腰把他卷到她怀里，“而且，你不也一样？”  
“我？”佐伯挑眉。“哪里看得出来？”  
“哪里都看得出来。”她笑，“我的小妖精比以前更加意气风发了。和御堂吵架——你其实很开心吧？”  
“不要随便猜测我。”嘴上说着冷酷的话语，嘴角的弧度却渐渐浮现出来。熟悉的触感卷走了睡衣下唯一一片小小的布料，自带润滑般的柔软肢体缓缓没入私密处，佐伯的喉间不自觉地溢出了一声低哑的呻吟。  
像这样普通地说着话就开始做爱也是习以为常的事情了，甚至比前戏做足的感觉还要好。毫无准备的身体在短短几秒内吞下硕大触手的感觉能让他从肩膀颤到趾尖，没有痛，只是因为快感——包括身体被充实的满足，也包括自己的身体竟然能被调教到如此地步的奇异的成就感。  
“想不想……出去走走？”  
“完全不想。”  
佐伯仍记得曾经一次应酬归来，他们在地下车库里停了车，然后在车里做了两次。原本打算就此上楼休息，却意外接到了社员打来的电话，说是某个项目进展出了问题，需要他的协助。望着车里已被射得气味诡异的衣物，佐伯同意了日暮的提议——让日暮化作佐伯的衣服，覆在身上回公司处理紧急问题。而那之后，被社员几乎团团围住的佐伯社长就在那触手周而复始的缓慢抽插中度过了整整三个小时。  
那个晚上，当社员终于全部离开，佐伯甚至等不到回到楼上的公寓，在社长室里又做了许久，直到最后一滴精液都射不出来，又干高潮了两次才肯罢休。  
“那个时候……你其实挺享受的呢？”她笑，“我一停下来，那张小嘴就紧紧咬着我不放。”  
“论快感倒还不错，不过，那种自慰一样的趣味还是免了吧。”  
佐伯俯下身去，吻了吻她颈边的锁骨，看着眼前细腻到有些不真实的皮肤，不自觉皱了皱眉。  
前端已经完全勃起了。陷入情欲的身体渴望着被满足，但内心深处仿佛有个缺口正在渐渐扩大，张牙舞爪地想要吞噬他。抽插开始的时候，他的脑海中甚至闪现过和以前那些情人做爱的情形——各式各样的按摩棒，眼罩，皮鞭，束缚带，突破对方极限时的哭泣悲鸣，跪伏在自己脚下的虔诚姿态……他很久没有那样过了。  
曾经他以为，在得到了这个生物以后，自己对之前那些普通人类的性爱失去了兴趣。如今他渐渐意识到，那些潜藏在他心底的阴暗并不曾因为这个梦幻般的生物而消失。与眼前人那些粉嫩柔软的触手不同，他内些那些被压抑半年有余的漆黑触手，像是闻到了猎物的气息一般，再次冒头。  
而那个吸引着他内心阴暗面的猎物，显然不会是眼前这个的生物。

而佐伯明白这一切是怎么回事，已经是半个月后的事情了。  
那是个深夜，他与御堂陷入了一如既往的争论，而在他压不下内心的烦躁，用几乎带着怒意的目光看向御堂时，仿佛有什么东西从脑海中炸开，一时间完全听不见御堂究竟在说什么，恍恍惚惚地只见到那两片不断开启闭合的唇，以及跟随着上下蠕动的喉结。  
他不自觉地就从社长办公桌旁走出来，一步步向那人逼近。御堂看着他的动作明显诧异，继而便满脸惊疑地被扣着手腕抵在了墙上。  
“喂——”  
然而哪怕是御堂的惊呼，也唤醒不了佐伯被燥热吞噬的意识。他仿佛感到全身的血管都在突突地跳动，已经长久未体验过的兴奋和嗜虐欲彻底席卷了他。  
就是此刻。就是眼前这个男人。  
一切都变得清晰明了。  
“你这家伙……快点冷静下来！”  
眼前的男人挣扎着想要摆脱束缚，可是佐伯已经扯下了自己的领带，将他双手举高按在一处。  
就在他试图将那条领带缠上对方那相对于男人来说过于白皙的手腕时，一丝酥酥麻麻的触感从他发尾椎骨处沿着背部的肌肤一直攀到后颈，令他不得不从混沌的意识里清醒过来。佐伯深锁着眉盯着御堂，半晌终于放开了手。  
“今天累了，讨论就到此为止吧。”  
撂下这句话，佐伯便转过身，头也不回地离开了社长室。  
而在御堂没注意的瞬间，属于佐伯的钱包和钥匙也如魔法般从办公桌上飞起，从办公室半开的窗口一跃而下。

一直到回到公寓，佐伯都处于一言不发的状态。站在卧室窗口，烟一支接着一支从手中点亮又熄灭，直到手中的盒子里只剩下最后一支，他正要拿，那触手伸了过来，替他合上了烟盒盖子。  
“留一支。”日暮困懒地说。  
随手把烟盒丢在一旁，佐伯关了窗，单膝跨到床面上，双手撑住她的肩。  
“喵？”  
眼前人并没有动作，只是保持着原来仰卧的姿势，小猫张开爪子一般动了动手指。  
“……”  
佐伯喉头蠕动了一下。  
这样的动作他从前不是没有做过，可她从来不会做出像御堂那样的反应。当然，像她这样的生物，根本无需惧怕他这点粗陋的手段，如果她不愿，哪怕一根发丝他都碰不到。可她也从未逃过，总是不迎合也不抵抗，只用带着包容和探寻意味的、甚至有些天真的眼睛看着他，直到看得他那冒着浊气的阴暗念头消散而空，冰冷残酷的语调里也带上了撒娇意味。而再后来，就只剩下单纯的撒娇了。  
“抱歉。”佐伯觉得喉头有些发干。  
“你生气了？”  
“没有。”佐伯放松了手上的力道，继而侧身躺在一旁把她抱过来，“你没做错。”  
“没错是当然的。”她笑，触手却没有如往常一般缠上他的身体。他将腿向她腿间抵过去，感受到的还是人类双腿的形状。  
而那一瞬间，脑海中浮现的，是今晚在办公室里，他抵着御堂的情形。明明当时胸中烦乱得连思维都不再清晰，如今回忆起来却历历在目，御堂那骤然屏住的呼吸，那惊慌失措的扭动，那不可置信的眼神……混着深秋独有的凉寒气息袭上他本已疲惫的意识，与他体内的那股燥热交战得难舍难分。  
“我……”佐伯的手指不自觉地握成了拳头。  
“嗯？”  
他缓缓抬眼，看着她在暖黄灯光下显得白皙而细腻的皮肤，只觉得理智再一次出走，“你……是不是能变成任何样子？”  
甚至无法理解，此刻的自己究竟在想什么了。只是潜意识里隐隐期待着，如果——只是如果，如果她真的变成了御堂的模样，自己——会做什么？  
像是害怕自己最终会给出的答案，他深深屏息，指甲嵌进了掌心。  
可她一直没有动作，只是用试图理解的眼神看了他许久，直到释然地轻轻笑起来。  
“小妖精。”她唤。“好好睡一觉吧。”  
这个称谓似乎被带上了某种神奇的魔法，让一股甜香的暖流涤过他的思绪，情绪渐渐平复下来。  
“另外，如果下次还有同样的事情发生，我不会再阻止你了哦。”  
她就此闭上眼，枕在他手臂上，沉沉睡了下去。

佐伯拉了灯也躺下来，那条自由的手臂犹豫了片刻，最终还是轻轻落在了生物背上。  
他记得很清楚，这一晚她阻止他的时候……他已经处于勃起的状态。他想要做的事情毫无疑问，无论出于什么样的原因，可她对此亦没有产生疑问。  
这又令他不得不想起交往最初的时候，关于卧室里莫名多了一张椅子那件事——那时候的他对“交往”这个说法还没什么具体的概念，字典里恐怕更没有忠诚二字。在生物每月例行的净化日里，随着性子答应了过去情人的邀约。而当他极为尽兴地在卧室大闹一场，把人打发走之后，却蓦然间发现房间里多了一张自己十分眼生的椅子。在他目光的注视下，这个生物如同幽灵一般从椅背上浮出了上半身，双臂抱着撑在椅背上歪着头，笑意盎然地看他。  
分明是个被捉奸在床的情形，而他也不知道她究竟是什么时候出现，抑或是一开始就在房间里。可她的表情里分明没有丝毫介怀，佐伯甚至觉得她有些调皮的开心。  
虽然那天最后的结果，是他被触手缠着腰不得不坐到了那张椅子上，里里外外都被玩弄了个彻底……可仍然是那种十分照顾自己身体快感的性爱，实在算不上什么惩罚。  
这个生物的字典里，似乎也没有关于忠诚的定义。不仅是忠诚，生气、嫉妒、不甘……这些情绪他统统没有在她身上发觉过，甚至哪怕半年来几乎日日做爱，他也未曾见她渴求着自己身体的模样——她总是轻描淡写地说，我们做吧，最后陷入快感里不可自拔的只有他。  
而御堂孝典的出现像是初春时破冰的声响，惊醒了他内心几乎已经沉睡下去的猛兽，让他终于回忆起自己是谁。  
他想抱他。想看他惊慌失措，看他哭喊求饶，看他臣服在自己脚下。这并不是一时间的精虫上脑，因为就算是自己已经冷静下来，怀抱着入睡恋人的此刻，这种渴望仍然盘踞在心里无法消散。  
而如今这种极为明晰的渴望也让他明白，他执意要将御堂孝典招入麾下这件事，或许从一开始就是一场背叛。更为讽刺的是，他的恋人为达成他的愿望还曾那样全力支持过。  
“我到底……在想什么啊。”他叹息着闭上眼。  
明明只是和一个非人类的关系，还是在明知对方并不介这些东西的前提下，竟然还产生了那种名为愧疚感的东西。  
并不想过度探究自己的想法，佐伯下意识地将手臂下那个柔软的躯体抱紧了一些，渐渐陷入沉睡。

第二天。  
佐伯克哉推门而入的瞬间，便察觉到御堂孝典身上那种突然紧绷的情绪。想想也是，他一定还在介意前一天晚上发生的事情，对他曾抵在他股间的热硬更是迫不得已地印象深刻。这种感觉对他来说十分新鲜有趣，而上一次自己觉得这么愉悦还是在御堂签下那份加入A.A的合约的时候。  
他爱极了这个高高在上的男人被自己压制的模样。  
佐伯放下公文包，却看到办公室的桌上除了新助理例行送来的文件，还有一份薄薄的文档，仅看第一页的标题，就明白到底出自谁之手。  
看来昨晚自己离开后，这个男人并没有很快离开，而是把争论的问题重新整理成了文字，以这样简明扼要的报告形式放在了自己桌上。  
而从文档末尾的总结大致可以翻译为，他本人的态度已经明确，但如若佐伯一定要坚持己见，他也无意继续争执下去。  
事情做到这个地步，也确实没有继续争论的必要了，这件事到此为止。只不过……  
佐伯皱眉。御堂用这样的方式和自己交流，是打算从此尽量远离自己吗？  
这个念头令他不快，尤其在他的预测变成现实以后——

自那天起，御堂明显刻意控制了他们正面冲突的次数，即使有不得不争论的时刻，也大多发生在工作时间，有其他社员在场的情况下。  
而更糟糕的可能是，平时几乎与自己只有一块石膏板之隔的日暮罕见地请了半个月的长假。  
从前在工作上有什么不快，他也无需多说，只要把相关的文件往她办公桌上一扔，她便会露出一种“哈哈我懂”的表情来，顺嘴替他抱怨几句，用词颇为俏皮，却总是击中要害。然后她会在三两分钟内送给他一个合适的解决方案——未必那么令他满意，但基本是最平衡的，再丢给他一个“你看着办吧”的表情。  
御堂……完全不同。  
这一刻，佐伯的视线落在御堂的侧脸上，正巧看到御堂转过头来，视线投向他头顶——那办公室的墙上挂着电子时钟。当然，那时钟不是给他看时间用的，安装它的本意是希望这间办公室的来访者能注意到时间，在潜意识里提高效率。  
御堂看着那时间的眼神，仿佛是在等待什么，又在察觉到他投来的目光的瞬间不动声色地转回头去。  
“关于你昨天的提案。”望着御堂收回的目光，佐伯开口。  
“抱歉，这边现在在忙，能稍晚一些讨论吗？”  
“明明上一段工作已经忙完了吧？”  
“什么……你一直在看着这边吗？”  
“社长关注专务的工作状态也没什么不对吧？”  
“如果你这么认为的话，我马上联络日暮本部长，请她帮忙为我更换办公室。”  
佐伯皱眉。  
“我想我有必要提醒你，我才是A.A的社长。”  
“那就请你成熟一点。”  
“你到底在说什么。”佐伯右手滑上办公桌边半开的抽屉，起身，从办公桌右手边绕出来，锁上了办公室的门，“明明你也一直打着看时间的幌子偷窥我吧？”  
“什……？”  
“想要看时间的话，明明看自己的电脑就可以了吧？”  
“我只是习惯了那样，不要做无谓的揣测！”  
“哦……是习惯了借着看时间偷窥我而已。”  
“你真是不可理喻。”  
“我也这么认为。”说话间，佐伯已经走到了御堂身边，拽着他的手腕把他带到了社长室的沙发上。  
“你干什么？”  
“如果语言没有办法表达的话，用身体来感受不是更好吗？如果是御堂先生的身体的话，一定会诚实地告诉我答案的吧？”  
话音刚落，带着凉意的金属手铐就铐在了御堂手腕上，继而克哉将膝盖压在了御堂腿上，使他动弹不得。  
“喂……你这么会有这种东西？”  
“啊，很久没用上这种东西了，不过看起来很适合御堂先生。”  
像是手铐是某个过去的小情人留在办公室，随着公司的搬迁一并被带过来了这种事情，根本没有必要告诉御堂。  
“开什么玩笑……你，你——没看邮件吗？”  
“什么邮件？”考虑到有可能与工作相关，佐伯的动作停滞下来，仅用双手用力压制住御堂的挣扎。  
“日暮本部长今天中午十一点会回到公司的邮件啊。”  
“我还以为你要说什么呢？”佐伯冷哼了一声，“怎么，你在期待一个女人来救你吗？”  
“救……”这个用词显然伤害到了御堂那过分高傲的自尊心，让他白皙的脸颊上都泛了红，“你这家伙，你到底想要干什么啊！”  
“当然是用实际行动向您证明，您在过分在意我这件事。”  
“无稽之谈……你住手！”  
佐伯的手已经伸向了御堂西装裤的皮带。  
“像这样的话，一会儿您在我身下哭泣高潮的时候就说不出来了。”  
“谁要和你这种变态……快停下来。”御堂始终不曾停下的挣扎更加用力，以至于那被金属手铐铐着的地方都磨破了皮。  
“很好。”佐伯喉咙里发出低沉、极度愉悦的笑声，“看来御堂先生对接下来要发生的事情，已经有了充分的认识呢。”  
“所以说给我住手！我……我有绝对不能这样做的理由，你也是一样的吧！”  
“是吗？我倒是觉得始终养尊处优，顺风顺水的御堂先生，特别需要一次被人踩在脚底的经验呢？”  
“不是这种意思！我是说……我已经有恋人了。”说着，御堂的挣扎变得微弱下来，脸别到一边。“所以无论如何，哪怕是被迫……都不可以发生这种事……你也是一样吧？”  
“……”  
当御堂说出自己已经有恋人的事实时，佐伯觉得自己的思绪像是被熔断了一般，大脑一片空白。  
无论哪一家的资料，或是入职以来的种种迹象都显示，御堂是个毫无疑问的黄金单身汉。  
“是谁？”佐伯的喉咙突然有些干哑。  
“和你无关。”  
“女人？”佐伯突然觉得自己的发问有些可笑。  
“总之你先放开我。”  
佐伯的眼睛紧紧盯着御堂的表情。不是女人——他很快得到了结论。  
紧抿着唇，他脸色冰冷、动作粗暴地解开了御堂的手铐，正巧听到挂在墙壁上的电子时钟那轻微的整点报时。

十一点。  
日暮在办公室里坐了不久，便看到佐伯脸色不豫地走进来，碰上门的同时重重将门锁上。她对佐伯到来的原因心知肚明，看到他那张阴沉的脸，反而感到有趣似的笑起来。  
“过来。”佐伯皱眉。  
“嗯？”  
“来陪我睡一会。”  
佐伯说着，推开盆栽旁那道暗门走了进去。  
“难得你工作时间偷懒。”  
“下午三点以前都没有安排。”  
佐伯脱下西装外套挂在衣架上，剩下的衣物则都由那些久违的触手帮忙褪去，再躺下去枕着日暮的手臂。  
日暮自然是不用脱衣服的，这个生物自带一键换装的技能，如今身上已从那身严谨的职业装变成了印着“人活着就是为了铲屎”字样的长款T恤。  
“你还是什么都不要穿了。”佐伯看清了T恤上印着的文字后不禁无奈，不过……心头却似乎轻快不少。  
“遵命……小变态？”她笑吟吟的，给他一种似曾相识的感觉。  
“你都听到了？”佐伯挑眉。  
“听到了。”她那些柔软的触手爬上他的背，将他稍稍往怀里搂了搂。  
“那你还那么悠闲地坐在那里？”  
她笑。  
“我说过，我不会再阻止你了。”  
“嘁……快点进来。”  
佐伯索性把额头抵在她锁骨处。不知道是不是他的错觉，此刻她身上若有若无地散发出暖暖的木质香气，引得他把人反搂住往怀里抱了抱。  
熟悉的柔软触手滑腻地钻进他的后穴，让他忍不住低吟起来。她走了半个月，他就像餐餐大鱼大肉的人突然断了粮，不想随便找个情人解决，自己动手撸过一次，做到一半就觉得索然无味，草草洗了个冷水澡便睡了。他欲望一日更胜一日却无处安放，有意避开他的御堂更是像一簇在干柴上空舞蹈的火苗，如果不是每每想到她那句“不会再阻止”而强迫自己抛开念头，他绝对等不到今天这个时候。  
“我走了半个月，小妖精还是这么能吃。”她替他摘下眼镜，吻了吻他的眉心。  
“你再不回来，不管他说什么，我都要强行抱他了。”他咽着细碎的呻吟说。  
“是吗。”她的反应倒是淡淡的。  
“那家伙……看着就让人火大。”  
“噗……”她突然被逗笑了，“原来你还没有反应过来。”  
“反应什么？”  
“你应该是喜欢他了才对。”  
一瞬间陷入了迷茫，佐伯仰起头，用不解的眼神看向她。  
“……我觉得挺明显的。”看着那种眼神，她只得补充道。  
“发消息给花崎，让她把下午的安排也全部取消掉。”  
“嗯？”  
“就让我用身体好好和你证明一下，我喜欢的是谁吧。”佐伯说着，翻身把她压在身下，“这次你不准动。”  
“小孩子一样……”  
“啊，毕竟我只活了二十多岁，对你来说确实和小孩子差不多吧。不过。”他抓住她的手腕扣在床上，“就算是这样，也不要觉得你可以随便揣测我的心思。”

御堂孝典皱着眉从沙发上起身整理了衣物，目光掠过社长室的木门，继而落在自己办公桌上的文件上。日暮请了半个月假，一部分工作便由他代劳，此刻也该做个交接。这样想着，御堂整理好文件去了隔壁办公室，敲了敲门，无人应答；试图打开门，却发现门被牢牢锁着。  
“日暮本部长回来了吗？”御堂走到稍远处花崎的工位上询问。  
“已经回来了。不过，刚才社长进了本部长的办公室，您可能……啊。”  
“怎么了？”  
“本部长刚刚发来邮件说……社长今天下午的安排尽可能取消，无法取消的交由您来安排。邮件也发给您了。我马上把社长下午的安排和相关资料整理给您。”  
“我知道了，辛苦你了。”得知有了新的工作任务，御堂暂时把心中的疑惑放在了一旁，回到了办公室。  
而当他阅读完日暮的邮件，突然听到自己身后传来了奇怪的声响，似乎来自隔壁房间。  
听起来，像是男人的，低沉的呻吟和喘息。  
御堂皱眉。  
自己身后这面白墙并不是实体墙，而是仅起到简单隔断作用的石膏板的墙体，墙一侧摆放着盆栽的地方暗藏了一道门，门背后是个小小的休息室，只有一张单人沙发，一个茶几和一张床。这些都是御堂曾经确认过的。  
那时御堂单纯地以为，这是佐伯留给他自己的休息室。可现在听到墙的另一边传来的声音，御堂才突然想起那天他无意间打开这间休息室的门后，似乎看到这个小房间还有另一扇门——也是不起眼的暗门样式，位置在他打开的那扇暗门的对角。  
从这一层的布局来看，那扇门毫无疑问地通往日暮的办公室。再结合刚才自己遇到的锁门情形和花崎的描述，隔壁传来的呻吟是怎么回事，就再清楚不过了。  
简直胡闹。  
御堂正想敲一下墙警告一下隔壁，食指蜷曲起来后又面色微红地放下。佐伯固然是胡闹，但他这么做却也多半是因自己而起，就算不是，御堂也实在不忍心连累日暮难堪。  
敲门声响起。  
御堂猛然回过神，想到应该是过来送资料的花崎。  
而此时，隔壁又恰好传来一声悠长的呻吟。  
御堂迫不得已起身快步走到门口，又回头望了一眼自己办公桌后的墙面，停留了一会发现不再听到明显的声响后快速开了门，主动从花崎手里接过了资料。  
“事情我都知道了，资料直接给我就好，你先去忙吧。”  
“呃……好。”察觉到御堂显然不想和自己多言的态度，花崎有些不明所以，只得把资料全部交给了御堂。本想着自己把门带上，却被御堂抢先了一步，眼睁睁看着社长室的大门在自己面前碰上。  
御堂回到办公桌前，长长舒了口气，又想到刚才忘记交代花崎，放下资料回身给社长室锁上了门，又用短信吩咐花崎说这一天里任何人都不要领进社长室来。  
“为什么我要做这种事啊……”御堂看着花崎回复过来的短信，苦笑不止。  
身后，断断续续的呻吟声仍然不断传来。起初还十分压抑，半小时后已是完全放纵的叫喊，令御堂感到十分一言难尽。更令御堂忧虑的是，尽管他尽量不去听，可传到耳中的分明只有佐伯一人的声音。  
联想到佐伯的强势与粗暴，御堂不由地开始担忧日暮的安全。  
“叮铃。”  
短信送达的声音响起，御堂看了一眼手机屏幕，发件人上赫然显示着日暮。  
——社长办公桌抽屉第一格有耳机，御堂专务请随意取用。  
耳中分明喘息声不绝。  
——你没事吧？  
尽管可能有些越界，御堂还是忍不住把表达担忧的短信发了出去。  
——是因为没有听到我的声音担心我？不用在意这些细节啦，只是我们的玩法比较特别，具体我就不说了，御堂专务会害羞的。  
短信的后面还跟着一个俏皮的颜文字。  
而事实上，只看到第一句话，御堂专务就已经满脸通红了。  
慌不迭地从佐伯的办公桌抽屉里拿出了耳机，御堂立刻下载了几首快节奏的钢琴曲开启了循环播放。  
世界清静。

佐伯无力地仰躺在床上。没有了日暮的支撑，他此刻是连腿都抬不起来了。最初他还想逞强着自己主导，可久未被安慰的身体敏感得惊人，含着她那条触手摆腰挺动了三五分钟就忍耐不住射了一次，而后又在她怀里被抽插着射出第二次。第三次的时候他又非要让日暮的下半身也变成女人模样来做，结果尽管射了两次敏感度有所降低，前后夹击的快感还是令他溃不成军，抽插的节奏根本不成章法，不上不下地卡在濒临高潮的地步——想加快节奏，腰肢却酸软无力；想干脆停下来，身体却欲求不满地渴望更多，最后还是她一边绞紧了他的肉柱，一边在他那完全被操软了的小穴大进大出，才让他几乎低吼着又射了出来。  
“下午一点十分。”日暮一边用触手替他揉着腰，一边戳了戳他仍然泛着情红的脸，“下午真的不去了？”  
“不去——反正你也安排给御堂了吧？”  
“替御堂专务默哀一秒钟。”  
“又替他默哀？”佐伯挑眉。  
“就一秒。”日暮笑着把他搂进怀里，柔软的触手攀上他的背继续按摩着。  
“第十二秒了。”  
“哦？”  
“怎么，难道不是？”佐伯撑起身来看她。  
“我怎么会记得这种细节。”日暮笑出声来，双唇埋进他颈间，在靠近锁骨处再落下一记吻痕。  
“我记得很清楚，不会错。”他抬起酸软的手臂扣住她后脑，将她的唇往靠近脖颈处引了引。  
“这种地方，哪怕扣子全都扣上也会遮不住的哦？”  
“你觉得我会在意这个？”  
佐伯明白，他分明就是刻意如此。说出口的话，又要被说幼稚。  
她说自己喜欢御堂？只不过是看不惯他目中无人的姿态，只不过是想要看看他被踩在泥土里的可悲姿态。她要是说他背叛他倒是可以直爽地承认，毕竟他在身体上确实算不上忠诚。  
“很漂亮。”轻微的痛痒过后，她抬起头，用指腹触了触那一小块殷红的肌肤。  
“你还没和我说过，这半个月你去哪里了，连封邮件都没有。”  
“不是什么地方都有信号啦。”她举起一条触手变成平板状，那板面上变幻出种种画面，像是世界各处的景色——有白雪皑皑，也有黄沙漫天，倒确实有不少没信号的地方。  
“这是什么？”他指着溪边被特写的动物问。  
“竹鼠……挺好吃的。”  
“你生吃的？”  
“我当然可以生吃啊……”  
“以后我给你做。”  
“不像你的作风。”  
“茹毛饮血也太原始了。”  
“其实调味料对我来说没什么营养价值……不过随你吧。”  
“你……经常这样到处玩吗？”  
“小时候疯玩过一段时间吧。后来觉得哪里都差不多，就懒了。”  
“那这次呢？”  
“……被无良资本家剥削了那么久，还不准我到处转转散散心吗？”  
“以后我陪你去。”  
“Ummm……”她递给他以怀疑的眼神。  
总之又是类似于“完全不是你的风格”的意思。  
佐伯抬起手环着她的背，缓缓闭上眼。  
“睡一会吧。”他说，“我有点累。”  
“睡吧，小妖精。”  
柔软的布料质感覆上他的身体——这张床上并没有被子，她不需要，而他有她。  
那声小妖精就像盖在身上的柔软触感，稍稍安抚下他内心的烦乱。  
如她所说，这确实不是他的风格——他可从来不是会宠着人的类型，更何况怀里的生物根本无需他做这些。可他还是迫切地想做些什么，来压下心里升腾而起的烦躁感。  
明明一切都很顺利，根本没什么可担心的。  
公司的发展势头正旺，御堂的加入更是让他如虎添翼，得到了许多先前不曾触碰到的资源。而他和她——或许也不会有更合适的组合了。她很好，几乎什么都好，所以他对她好也该是理所应当的。  
决不是什么补偿心理，更不是出于对某个无聊念头的抗拒情绪。  
身体酸软疲惫，意识却叫嚣着，怎么都安静不下来。  
“日暮……”他闭着眼开口，声音低哑，仿佛带着痛苦，“再抱我一次。”  
“但是，你的身体已经到极限了哦。”  
“哼……我的极限，你不也突破过好几次了吗？”  
“真是任性。”  
“身为本部长，一请假就是半个月，到底是谁任性？你欠下的工作，我会全部好好讨回的。”  
“拿你没办法。”她将唇覆上他的唇，“小妖精。”

下午三点的例行会议。御堂与相关部门的社员刚刚落座，却看到佐伯推门而入。  
“佐伯社长？”  
“会议还是由你来主持。”佐伯坐到长桌一侧，最靠近御堂的位置上。  
御堂没有说什么，如常宣布了会议开始。  
与往常剑拔弩张的气氛稍有不同，这此会议上佐伯的发言明显比以前少些，语速也有所放缓。  
“佐伯社长是生病了吗？”  
长桌稍远处的社员低声议论起来。  
“看起来是呢，很少看见社长一直靠在椅背里的样子。”  
“生病了还坚持参加会议，不愧是社长。”  
御堂却看得很清楚。尽管佐伯衬衫的扣子一反常态地扣到了最上面，殷红的痕迹还是暴露在了衣料边缘。他的身体虽然看起来有几分病弱无力的味道，脸颊却比以往更加红润些，再加上那犹如刚进食完的猛兽般的餍足神情，说是精神焕发都不为过。  
这个世界上还真是一物降一物啊——御堂感叹。  
御堂在会议上分神出来观察佐伯，佐伯则更加明目张胆了。一分心思在会议内容上，两分心思给了穿在身上的这件“奇装异服”，其余七分全给了御堂的一举一动。  
如果不是她刻意说起，他或许不至于这么在意御堂的种种细节，可如今他的眼睛已经没法放过御堂身上的一丝一毫了。这个男人穿着裁剪得当定制西装，领带袖口无不精致，衬着他一身与生俱来的贵气，确实让人目不转睛。  
这样想想，其实那些社员的反应也没什么奇怪——  
原本佐伯独自支撑着A.A，公司上下无一不服；后来他提拔了日暮与他并肩，也丝毫没有影响到他在公司里那种唯我独尊的地位感，反而是社员们对如何令他满意地完成工作有了更深的理解。  
可自从御堂来到A.A，尽管没有明面上的表现，他依然在某种程度上感受到，一些曾经对自己唯命是从的社员，如今对这位天之骄子一般空降下来的专务更加尊敬一些。  
想到这里，佐伯微微皱眉，随即感到体内敏感处被轻轻一撞。  
日暮这家伙……佐伯咬了唇，手指暗暗抓住了袖口。  
刚才在那间休息室里，他与她又做了两次，做完后浑身上下都是软的，时间刚好快到三点。他想起这正是业务部门例会的时间，原本一向由自己召开，今天多半安排给了御堂，突然非常想来旁听，撑起身来却发现连正常走路都做不到，索性又让她化作了衣服。所以走进会议室时，旁人看他行走如常，其实他半分力气都没有用上，全由她带着而已。  
他垂下眼轻轻夹了一下后穴，她便又安静下来，暖暖地栖息在他体内。  
没有人察觉到他一瞬间的异样，就连离自己最近的御堂此刻也完全专注在会议上。其他的社员有的做着笔记，有的听着御堂的发言连连点头，有的就会议的主题简短精要地提问或发言。而主持着会议的御堂对节奏的把控也足够到位，让会议十分高效地进行着。  
这样的御堂，确实……光芒四射到足以令人想要据为己有。如果他不曾说出那句已经有了恋人的话。  
他不禁要去想象，那个得到了御堂认可的男人究竟会是什么模样，却又陷入了无谓的矛盾中——以御堂的性格恐怕很难接受与他一样强势自我的恋人，就目前御堂所表现出的气质而言，他如果是在恋情中，也该是处于相对主导地位；同时，御堂恐怕也无法接受那人在能力上不能与他并肩；再加上从御堂的那时的反应来看，那个人应该不会是个女人——佐伯也不相信有哪个女人可以放任御堂这样醉心工作毫不打扰，以至于身处同一间办公室的他都没法察觉她的存在。  
所以结论应该是——一个出色却又不露锋芒，在恋情中相对被主导着却又能保持独立的男性。  
这个结论让他觉得有些熟悉，仿佛这个人他应该是认识的，仔细想想，却又怎么都想不起来。  
平时工作应酬时接触的各行业的高层人士也不算少，大多年龄偏大，年轻又容貌英俊的基本带着些狂气，算起来都不符合这个结论。  
其实不管御堂的对象是谁，都和他没有什么关系。  
而会议就在他相对沉默的氛围中顺利结束了。宣布散会的那一刻，她仿佛在他体内伸了个懒腰一般，激得刚想起身的他腰上一软，好在被她稳稳托住。  
“佐伯社长，你没问题吧？”社员们离开后，御堂把视线转向了佐伯。  
“我能有什么问题？”  
“没有就好。你今天格外沉默。”  
“偶尔重温一下你当年主持会议的样子，感觉也还不错。”  
“哼……”御堂似乎是想要表达不屑，可嘴角还是不自觉扬了起来，“你也不是当年那个畏畏缩缩的小社员了。”  
“御堂专务现在可是被当年轻视的人领导着。不服气吗？”  
“你这话什么意思？如果不认同A.A的发展，当初我也不会选择加入。”  
“你知道我说的不是A.A。”  
“你……”  
“怎么，回答不上来吗？”  
“在我看来。”御堂的声调微微拔高，“作为A.A的社长，你还有很大的进步空间。”  
“果然是这样。”  
“毕竟A.A今天的规模不是你一个人的功劳……请你以后不要再任性妄为了。”  
留下这么一句话，御堂突然脸色微红，收起桌上的文件便快步走出了会议室。  
“你让他害羞了呢。”佐伯“衣服”里渐渐长出日暮的人形来，双臂环着他的腰，下巴靠在他肩上。  
这个声音让他突然想到什么。  
“日暮。”他沉声，“你和御堂，有什么我不知道的关系吗？”  
“嗯？你是不是想到了什么奇怪的事情？”  
“我只是在想，他的恋人是谁。”  
“反正不是我。”她打个哈欠，又轻轻抽动埋在他体内的触手。  
“唔……回去吧。”  
“继续工作？”  
“嗯，继续工作。”

御堂孝典邀请日暮一起吃工作午餐，是一周后的事情。  
“你们今天中午聊了什么？”佐伯躺在浴缸里，背后是人类皮肤般柔软的质感，尽管她的身体其实在他怀里。  
“不是重要到需要你现在立即处理的事情。”日暮的脑袋靠在他肩上，眼睛闭着，仿佛是放松闲适的模样。但佐伯很清楚，这个生物的视觉没有一时不是打开的。  
御堂和她……两人平时虽关系融洽，却也只是各司其职，如果真的如她所说，他们并没有特别的关系的话，那这一餐的背后显然带有无法令他知晓的目的。而今连她也不肯和自己言明，佐伯的情绪明显不悦。  
“又在多想。”她懒懒地说。  
“不想让我多想，就把话说清楚。”他抬起手，用带着泡沫的手指划过她光滑的后背，指腹在蝴蝶骨处来回摩挲。  
“他来请我为他安排新的办公室。”  
“为什么直接和我说？”  
“这他可没有告诉我。”  
佐伯的手指在她背上轻轻握起又舒展开，然后闭上了眼。  
“他或许察觉到了。”他的声音低沉如同叹息。  
“嗯？”  
“日暮。”除非工作场合，他难得认真叫她姓氏。  
“嗯？”  
“你之前的说的观点——你说我喜欢他。或许他也这么认为，才会想要从我身边逃开吧。”  
“Ummm……”她发出了表示不置可否的声音。  
“有什么不对吗？”  
“就我看来，可能不止如此。”  
“你的意思是？”  
“在意识到你的感情之后，我猜，他也发生了动摇。”  
“他有恋人。”  
“我知道。所以他才会害怕自己越陷越深，需要减少与你见面的机会来平复内心。”她笑着睁开眼抬头望他，“小妖精，你也在吸引他。”  
佐伯觉得大脑空白了一秒，如同耳边突然响起惊雷，眼前落下闪电。  
那个骄傲的男人……竟然也在被自己吸引吗。  
佐伯从未这么想过——他或许在潜意识里认为这是根本不可能的事情。可她这样说后，再回忆和御堂共处的种种细节，又仿佛处处都能得以印证。  
御堂已经做出了选择，但是没关系，只要他愿意——他完全有自信打败那个无法令御堂完全忠诚的恋人，御堂孝典会是他的。他过去所有的妄想都能够得偿所愿，以一种更温和却更令他满足的方式。  
是的，他做得到。  
想到这里，他才回过神来，睁开眼，发现自己的手臂不自觉地紧紧压着怀中人的背，以至于她那柔软的肌肤都快要呈现出不似人类的弧度。  
再偏过头，对上她的眼睛。  
“为什么要告诉我这些？”  
“因为你在问我的看法。”  
“你不怕我因此离开你？”佐伯皱眉。  
“不怕。”  
“这么自信？”  
“不是。”她的脸上一如既往地平静，“我不确定你是否会因此离开我。我只是说我不怕你离开。”  
“是吗。”佐伯皱起的眉微微松开，继而眼神里出现了一片迷茫的情绪，“是因为你们和人类不太一样吗。”  
“我知道你在想什么。不是那样，我很喜欢你。”  
“那你为什么……？”  
“这个问题很难回答啊。”她笑，“或许等你活到我这么大的时候就会明白了？”  
“你明知道这是不可能的。”佐伯扣紧了她的腰，“而我现在就需要你的态度。”  
“小妖精。”她歪过头看着他，“首先，事情并没有紧迫到这种程度，你有很多考虑的时间。其次——”  
“这件事因你而起，你得先有自己的态度。”

夜色如水。佐伯点着烟站在窗前，吐出的青雾不断消失在他眼前，心里的阴霾却始终挥之不去。  
如她所言，这件事确实因他而起，可她让自己率先表态的做法也实在狡猾得很——仿佛他若放弃了这段关系，她也可以全然不在乎似的。他原以为他最多不过是在御堂和她之间举棋不定，陷入进退两难的境地；可回过神来，他却蓦地意识到，此时此刻，他并不拥有他们中的任何一个。  
这让他莫名陷入了一种名为烦躁的失落里。御堂也就罢了，她为什么也可以看起来那样不在意？  
是数百年的生命让她经历过无数次分离的缘故吗？还是这种生物根本没有情感可言？  
亦或是……  
佐伯想起她曾解释过关于她这一物种的生殖方式——养育下一代需要同时完成射精与排卵，而排卵的难度远远大于射精。这半年多的交往以来，他几乎每天都能尝到她精子的味道，但每每提及为何她从未排卵，她却总是打趣地把话题转移到他是否愿意为她生育上。  
他从不相信这会与他的意志有关——毕竟那些温热的精液灌满自己体内前，她也几乎没有询问过自己的意见。  
所以结论其实很明显——他做不到。他并不是这个生物理想的结合对象。  
或许正因如此，她才会不那么在乎他的去留。  
他回过头，目光落在沉睡的她身上，沿着身体的曲线缓缓扫过去。等他的目光终于聚焦在她那张被刻意调整成最容易被遗忘的形态的脸上时，他突然对其中一种选择的未来走向有了极其清晰的直觉——如果他选择御堂，她会离开，消失得无影无踪，而他很快就会连她的脸都无法记起。甚至或许一夜之间，包括他，包括御堂，包括所有的A.A员工，都会忘记她的存在。  
仿佛她从未属于他——不，她确实从未属于他。  
他相信自己可以用无数手段去得到御堂，可哪怕他用尽手段，也无法真正左右她的判断。她的喜怒，爱憎或是去留，他从来不曾影响，亦无法掌控。  
可他为什么察觉得这样晚？  
掐灭了手里的烟，他走过去站在床边，居高临下地望着她的睡颜。   
他想起她曾含糊地提起过，这种生物是没有寿限的。她既然不受衰老和死亡的困扰，就可以永远不知疲倦地追逐快乐。或许在和自己相遇之前，她也早已和无数人分分合合。  
他不喜欢这种感觉。  
躺进床里，他下意识地将身体侧向她，掰着她的肩膀让她转过身来。  
“怎么了？”她微微睁开眼。  
“已经有一周没有做过了吧。”  
“有。”  
事实上，自归来那日后，她就再没有抱过他。他提起过一次，她却说她并没有在他身上感受到欲望。  
她确实每次都能看穿他。  
他伸出手，让她的头靠在肩上。  
“在我做决定之前，你就这样什么都不做吗？”  
“你希望我做什么吗？”  
“……”佐伯少有不知如何作答的时候，几乎全都因她而起。  
“那就和我说说你的事情吧。”  
“想知道什么呢？生物特性的话，基本都说过了吧。”  
“那是你们种族。我想听你的故事——父母之类的。”  
“这些事情你也没有和我说过啊。”  
“那就从今天开始好了。”佐伯不由分说，“我可不想直到你离开我的时候，还对你一无所知。”  
“这么说，你决定了？”  
“决定什么？”  
“明知故问。”  
“我不知道。”  
那一瞬间，佐伯感到了前所未有的心烦，令他恨不得立刻逃离，却又有一种无处可去之感。  
“或许我该让你好好静静。”她从他怀里起身，被他伸手拦住腰。  
“我确实……完全被他吸引了。”他哑声说，“所以尽管明知道你才是更好的选择，我依然无法作出决定。”  
“这话很奇怪。”他话说得直白，她却也丝毫不以为意。  
“哪里奇怪？”  
“如果你确实那么喜欢他，为什么我会是更好的选择？”  
“……这难道不是显而易见的吗？”  
“从第三人的眼光来看，这或许确实是显而易见的。”她用如同讨论工作般平静的口吻说，“可为什么对你来说这也是显而易见的？”  
“你是在让我剖析我自己吗？”  
“这件事除你之外，也没有其他人能够做到了。”  
“我现在不想听你说这些。”他抓住她的肩，将她压在床面上，“你不觉得现在还有更重要的事情要做吗？”  
也不知道为什么，就这么生气了。  
“是什么？”她依旧用那种无忧无惧的语气说。   
“我要是你，现在一定会把你抱到哭着求饶。”  
“噗。”她笑着把手臂环上他的背，“小妖精想哭，自己哭就是了。”  
“你不抱我，我怎么哭得出来？”  
这话从佐伯口中说出来，连他自己都觉得好笑了。偏他说那话的时候，语气语调一如往常地带着三分倨傲，求欢也求得颇有气势。  
“你确定吗？”听到他这么说，她也终于像以前一样用触手缠上了他的身体，那水生生物般滑腻柔软的触感让佐伯的下腹很快热了起来。  
“我不说确定，你就不做了吗？”  
“你这么说，反倒好像是我在胁迫你一样。”她抬头啄了啄他的唇，将触手缓缓插入了他体内。  
“是你太狡猾了。”咽下细碎的呻吟，他低头吻住她的脖颈。  
“我明明什么都没做？”  
“就是因为什么都不做……”佐伯半闭着眼，跟随着体内的快感深深叹息，“你的名字叫什么？”  
“嗯？没什么固定的，以前倒是用过很多。日暮这个姓氏也是应聘的时候随便编的。”  
“那……给你取一个吧。”  
“好啊。”她两条触手伸过来，圈住他的腰，逼迫他挺身向前，露出被前列腺液沾湿得亮晶晶的前端。他的后穴随着身体的动作又将那触手吞得更深了一些，仿佛带着细小凸起的触手尖端恰划过肠壁深处的敏感嫩肉，激得他浑身发颤，“小妖精给我取的名字，可真是令人期待。”  
佐伯眯起眼。清亮的月光下，这个下半身全是粉嫩触手的生物看起来有种别致的美感，与平时的她颇为不同。说起来，平时的她也足够丰富了——温和又干练，体贴又独立，俏皮又理性，认真又洒脱……以及，明明与她交往了那么久，却又似乎从未真正融入她的生命。  
与其说想要给她起个名字，倒不如说想要给她一个烙印，用来证明她生命中的这一段时光已经被他据为己有。  
连佐伯自己都要嘲笑自己的贪心了。明明前一刻还在思考关于御堂的事，这一刻又像个抱着糖罐子不肯放的任性孩子。  
“小妖精……明明比起我，你更像妖精吧？”  
“话倒是没错。”  
“那以后就这么叫你。”  
“这个名字可没法拿出去用啊。”  
“那是当然……是我的专属名字。”  
“真不愧是小妖精？”  
“你说谁？”  
“你猜呢？是你非要这么起的。”  
“嗯……这样也很好。”佐伯将脸埋进她胸前，呼吸着她肌肤散发出的淡淡香气，后腰不自觉地跟着抽插的频率摇摆着，“小妖精……我想我真的很喜欢他。”  
“我知道……还是我告诉你的呢。”  
“我只是想要亲口说出来。可笑吗，我意识到这一点的时候，就已经失去他了。”  
“是吗？”她放缓了抽插的节奏，直至渐渐停下来。  
“现在是了。所以，你要好好安慰我。”  
“你这算是在向我求助吗？”她抬起手，从后脑处穿过他的发丝。  
“是呢……这全是你的错。”随着体内触手安静下来，他的身体也渐渐从情欲里脱离出来，却还是将脸埋在她胸口一动不动。  
“社长大人竟然带头推卸责任。”  
“本来就不是我的错。”佐伯声音里混着一点低落，却又像是在撒娇。  
“我知道。这不是你的错。”她似乎在笑，“不是所有感情都能受控制。”  
“如果不是你的话，我现在可不会因此苦恼。”  
“这就有点强词夺理了。”  
“总之你必须补偿我。”佐伯索性任性到底。  
“好。”  
“那就从现在开始一直陪着我。过去的事情也要全都告诉我。”  
“好。”  
“还有，排卵给我看。”  
“……”  
“要怎么样才能做到？”佐伯撑着有些发软的腰起来，直直盯着他的眼睛，“告诉我。”  
“小妖精。不管会不会有孩子，我都很喜欢你。”  
她笑得很温柔，佐伯却觉得失落。他想要追问为什么，但显然也得不到正面回答——她在这方面一向含糊其辞。  
“那就再加一条。”压下心中的不快，佐伯靠近他，近到鼻尖几乎要相触的程度，“从今天开始，每天都要变得更有辨识度一点。”  
“诶？”  
“A.A的社长夫人，怎么可以长着一张让人看了就忘的脸。”


	3. 伊甸乐园

佐伯社长的婚宴摆在全东京最高档的酒店里，宾客基本都是公司高层和相熟的客户，除此以外克哉的亲戚单独一桌，还有一桌留给两人的朋友们。  
本多坐在位置上，总觉得哪里不对劲。这一桌12个位子，除了自己以外就是两条狗三只猫还有一对仓鼠——嗯据说日暮小姐喜欢宠物——可为什么只有自己一个人类？？  
印象中克哉的人际关系倒确实不怎么健康，难道日暮小姐也是如此吗？  
哪怕桌上全是美食，本多也有点儿食不甘味。原本害怕给已经算是企业家的克哉丢脸，尽管得到了允许，自己的狐朋狗友最终还是一个也没带来；早知道是这样，自己是不是应该多拉点人给克哉充充门面啊……？  
而远处施施然走来一个人影，皮靴落地的声音清晰且节奏分明。那人一身漆黑的风衣，头顶还戴着黑色的礼帽，一头金色的长发仿佛无风自动，神秘而耀眼。  
“这个男人……”本多怀疑地看着他走来的方向，“不会是克哉的朋友吧？”  
而神秘男人走近的同时，场上另一个人也起身，向着本多这桌走了过来。  
“……御堂部长？！”本多感觉自己的眼睛都要惊掉了。  
“现在已经不是部长了，我加入了佐伯的公司。他没有和你说过吗？”  
“嘛，克哉很少说起自己的事情。不过这样看来，他可真是人生赢家啊！经营着这么大的公司，现在又要结婚了。说起来，御堂部长现在还是独身吗？”  
“不……不过这和今天的主题无关吧。”御堂端着红酒杯，把头转向了另一方，“你怎么来这里了？”  
“R先生是作为我的亲友团出席的哦。”身后传来日暮的声音。与她一同走过来的还有佐伯。  
在场五人，日暮与R是当事人，御堂和佐伯则陷入了疑惑，本多看着两人的反应更是一头雾水。  
“大家还不知道吧？R先生可是我的前辈……或者说长辈一样的存在呢。”日暮歪了歪头。  
“一会和我好好解释吧。”佐伯低头看着日暮，一手搂住了她的腰。  
“你也是。”御堂对R说。  
佐伯双眼不悦地眯起来。  
“呐，克哉，究竟是怎么一回事啊？”完全读不懂空气的本多脸上写满了懵逼。  
“没什么——真亏你能赶过来啊。”  
现在的本多，已经在意大利，成为了一名排球运动员。  
“那是当然，克哉的婚礼我怎么可能不来呢！来，干一杯，祝你新婚快乐！”  
“时候不早了，两位新人还请准备一下。”婚礼的司仪走过来，将佐伯和日暮请走了。  
婚礼的过程中规中矩，毕竟这场婚礼比起世俗意义来说，更像是佐伯在商战场的一次主场作战。  
本多原本盼着人来，现在人来了，却更加如坐针毡——那个神秘的男人来了以后，御堂也索性在自己这桌落了座，正坐在自己和那个男人中间的位置。  
而对于这位高冷的御堂先生，他还真有点不知道怎么展开话题。  
“有点奇怪啊。”御堂突然开口，“怎么没有誓词？”  
“诶，对啊！”本多也反应过来，“这是西式婚礼吧，不是应该说那段，无论贫穷还是富有，疾病还是健康……什么的？”  
“呵呵呵……”一旁的R先生轻笑起来，“日暮小姐是不会让佐伯先生做出这种承诺的呢。”  
“为什么？”本多不解。  
“那也是她个性的一部分吧。”R笑着端起面前的石榴汁轻抿起来。  
本多显然还是无法理解。  
御堂的神思却像是飘往了别处，目光落在R先生的侧颜上久久没有离去。

婚宴结束，谢绝了本多和一众亲戚参观新居的请求，佐伯安排司机送宾客们各回各处，自己则坐上了日暮的座驾，向着两人的新居驶去。  
“所以，可以把关于那个男人的事情告诉我了吧？”  
“R先生吗？”她说，“我出生后不久母亲就去世了。他受母亲之托，一直照顾我。”  
“那你的父亲呢？”  
“我的父亲是人类啊。”  
应该理解成，人类怎么能照顾得了异形生物的意思吗？  
“我以为你们异形生物是不老不死的。”  
“是可以不老不死……当然，如果真的无论如何都不会死亡，那我们怎么会落到濒临灭绝的地步？”  
“怎么杀死你们？”  
“这种性命攸关的事情你以为我会告诉你？”她笑。  
佐伯想了想，也不再追问。  
“那么，R和你算是同一物种吗？”  
“不是……他是植物系的。而且是真正的不老不死——我都不知道他到底多少岁。”  
“他和御堂……？”  
“目前交往中~”  
“你一直知道？”  
“对啊。”她笑得狡黠，“在御堂先生尚未入职的时候就知道了。”  
“所以那时你说御堂对我也有相同的感觉什么的……完全是随口胡说吧。”  
“何以见得？”  
“虽然我对那个男人没什么好感……但是可以想象，御堂一定是到了非常迷恋他的地步，才会选择和他交往。”佐伯说。  
“说的也是啊。我也是第一次看到R先生以这种姿态和人类交往——不，是第一次真正意义上和人类交往。从前遇到感兴趣的人类，也只是把人拐回Club饲养起来而已。”  
日暮说的Club，佐伯也去过几次。这样想想，御堂能够免遭厄运，也真该庆幸。  
“为什么要说谎？”  
“没有说谎啊……我是觉得御堂对你有点特别。再说了，就算是在认为御堂有可能也喜欢你的前提下，你不也做出自己的选择了吗？”  
“……你对自己的魅力还真是自信。”  
“也不是。”  
“嗯？”  
“总而言之，觉得应该给你一个选择的机会罢了。”  
佐伯轻笑。  
即使她给他选择的机会，御堂也不会给。御堂那句已经有了伴侣的话，无疑已经给他的判了死刑。就算头脑发热时觉得自己有能力夺人所爱，但只要冷静下来就知道，成为第三者这样的事情，他绝对做不出来。  
更何况一边是创业之初就陪伴在身边的本部长，一边是重金聘请来的专务。28岁，怎么说也是个该稍稍成熟些的年纪，身上肩负着两千人的生存压力，无谓为了不可能的结果搅浑一池清水。  
想想，还真不是他的风格。

婚宴结束夜色已深，晚上的路况不错，车子一路飞驰到两人的新居。那是与佐伯新办公大楼十分靠近的高层大厦，寸土寸金的地段自然价格不菲，佐伯买的顶层还是上下两层带一个天台，底层还配有两个独立车库。房间的装饰全部采用她喜欢的简约风格，数量不多的家具件件都极具设计感，摆在一起更是相得益彰。这些家具随便挑出一件搜索一下，都能看到令人咂舌的价格——用佐伯的话说，再怎么低调也要对得起她稀有物种的身份。  
她的反应却也一如既往，虽也是满意愉快，却没有惊喜兴奋。  
想想她活了数百年，或许也确实见多识广，如果她真有所求，恐怕也不缺向她献上金山银山的人。  
只是多少有些不快——曾经他对她那样敷衍，也不见她生气失落；如今下定决心浪子回头，开始宠她，也不见她欢欣鼓舞。  
好像除了自己这个人以外，就没什么能够取悦她了一般。  
“小妖精又在胡思乱想。”  
她像滑腻的水蛇一样从那件高定的黑色婚纱里脱身出来，小触手伸出来去解他白西装的扣子。  
说的也是。新婚之夜，明明还有更重要的事情要做。  
一路拥吻推搡着，直到双双倒在那张kingsize的床上，佐伯阻止了她进一步的动作。  
“怎么了？”她问。  
佐伯看着她的脸。只是稍稍调整了眉眼的细微弧度，再改变了一下肤质，这张脸就那样生动起来。从前日暮只帮自己打理公司内务，甚少在社交场合露面。此次婚宴，倒是有不少初见的合作伙伴称赞她容颜娇俏仿若少女。  
……自己明明不是这种品味的人啊。  
“我只是在想……刚才仪式上，是你特意让司仪把证婚词去掉了吧。”  
“那种东西本来也没什么意义吧——”她笑，“我怎么觉得这话应该你来说。”  
“确实，像是我会说出来的话。”他替她拂过耳边的发，“不过，我想补给你。”  
“嗯？”  
“小妖精——不管过去发生过什么，从今天开始，我想将我目光所及的所有风景都与你共享，你愿意和我一起吗？”  
“好啊，只要你还有这份心情，我就一定不会让你为今天所说的话而后悔。”  
双唇自然地接在了一起，温柔缱绻。  
他扣着她的腰，紧紧抱住。  
是什么时候开始的呢。曾经他的世界里阴云密布，他以为如果有一天要拨云见日，那之前必得是一场狂风骤雨。可是这几年过去，能够在他内心搅弄风云的人，一个也不曾出现。而她……或许连一阵轻风都算不上，天上那些阴云，却不知怎的都散开了。  
他抱紧怀里的身体，就像是被陡然射下的日光刺痛了眼睛。  
“小妖精。”她突然开口，“我可能……要向你普及一下我们物种的生育知识了。”

这一夜做得尽兴，事后一条触手也深埋在佐伯体内。佐伯伸过手去，指腹轻轻摩挲过那连接处，又忍不住紧了紧抱着她的手臂。两指粗的柔软静静卧在体内，将先前她射进体内的精液尽数堵在里面，但佐伯不觉得难受，反而感觉到些许舒适的温暖。  
用她的说法，这是第一个阶段。这些精液会渐渐改变他肠道的环境，让肠壁变得敏感而富有韧性；而每夜含着触手入睡，也有利于他习惯后穴里含着小异形的感觉——其实这种感觉他早已习惯了，曾经甚至依赖到夜夜含着入睡的地步，就算以后24小时都要承受这种异物感，应该也没有那么难熬。  
倒是食物上的禁忌令他感到困扰——备孕食素，孕期食荤，其余必须的营养素全部由营养液来补足。佐伯自认不是贪图口腹之欲的人，听到这个条件还是不由地要皱眉。  
好在备孕半个月，孕期一个月，都不算长。  
佐伯的手抚摸过她光裸的背部。异形生物的生理结构他完全不了解，也不知道她所说的，或许已经开始在她体内孕育的生殖细胞究竟在哪个部位。对于一个半月后自己可能会成为一只异形生物的父亲这件事，他实在没什么实感。曾经他倒是数次提起过关于生育的事情，但显然是好奇多过渴望，还夹杂着点儿证明自己的意思。  
害怕倒也不至于——毕竟有她在身边。可总有点百感交集。  
“睡不着了？”她吻了吻他胸口。  
“有点。”  
“别担心，我说过，你到最后一秒再反悔也来得及。”  
“但是，你一生可以排出的卵数量很有限吧。”  
“再怎么有限也有二三十……你不会是想要全部生下来吧？”  
“这个数量，就算全部生下来也不难。”  
“这句话你可以留到生完第一个再说。”  
“这句话背后的意思有点让人不快啊——你是在质疑我吗？”  
“怎么会？”她揉了揉他的后颈，“我是心疼我的小妖精。怀孕生产很辛苦啊。”  
“这种事情不用你担心。”  
“怎么不用我担心了？”她笑，“难道你觉得只靠你自己就可以了吗？”  
“受精卵当然还是需要你来提供。”他闷哼了一声，翻身把她压在身下，“说得我想再做一次了。”  
“安心。”她抱紧他，吻住他的唇，“这半个月，每一天我都会好好抱你的。”  
“是啊……毕竟再接下来一个月都没办法好好做了。你可要给我足够诚意的补偿。”  
“遵命，我的小妖精。”  
柔软的触手在体内缓缓抽动起来。佐伯闭起了眼睛。  
还能补偿什么？佐伯想。你整个……生物，都是我的。

“我回来了。”玄关处响起的，是佐伯自己的声音。  
佐伯放下手中的书向门口走去，伸手把眼前与自己一模一样的男人拉进怀里。与往日不甚相同的身高让他稍稍有些不习惯，但这个高度却实在太合适接吻，所以他收起了嘴角玩味的笑容，侧头尝了尝男人嘴里的味道。  
“庆功会怎么样？”佐伯问。  
“没什么新鲜……反正你不去也不会感到遗憾。”“佐伯”回答。  
听到与自己相同的声线这样自问自答真是奇妙的体验。佐伯想着，把人打横抱了起来。  
应该和自己是一样的体重，抱在怀里倒也不觉得吃力。这让佐伯愈发愉快起来。  
想起以前，自己如果连续纵欲上几天，身体也还是会有疲劳反应，提醒自己需要休息。可自从和她交往，即使每天都做也从未觉得吃力过，反倒越来越意气风发起来。  
就连一连吃了半个月的素，以为身体会变得虚弱一些，结果也并非如此。  
“就这么急不可耐？”“男人”与自己一般无二的声线里带着佐伯独有的调侃意味。  
“啊。我可是期盼了整整一个晚上了。”他含混地笑着，步伐轻飘飘的，仿佛几步间就把人抱到了床上。  
今天傍晚有一个大项目的庆功宴，对方是有着长期合作关系的大客户，佐伯理所应当该出席。但佐伯这段时间戒荤戒酒，要是去了宴会，又不免身不由己。想想这段忌口期已经到了最后关头，就此破功也太过可惜。就在佐伯感到两难之时，她笑吟吟一个变身，就给了他答案。  
眼前这个与自己一模一样的佐伯克哉，除非是熟悉到知根知底的人，否则绝对无法辨别出真伪，更何况如今与他知根知底的人，本来就只剩她一人。  
——“从里到外，都和你一模一样哦。”她那时这样说。  
——“等你回来，我一定要和这个样子的你好好做一次。”他答。  
如果不是距离庆功宴时间太近的话。  
啊，庆功会可真是漫长。  
佐伯吻着“他”的喉结，一手解开“他”西装的扣子。  
这些衣服都是从他衣柜里拿出来的、如假包换的真品，绝不是什么触手生物一键换装的产物。自创办公司小有成就以来，他的服饰就开始走和御堂孝典一样的高定路线，连一颗纽扣都价值不菲，但此刻他可没有心情心疼这些东西了，如果不是那些扣子钉得实在牢固，他恨不得把它们直接全都扯下来。  
“小妖精。”他低低唤着。这个称谓真是一点都没错——分明是一样的脸，一样的身材，甚至连气质都是一样的，可为什么她就能这样撩拨起他的欲火？  
他可决不承认自己平时就是这样一幅引人犯罪的姿态。  
连内裤都好好穿着……是自己的内裤，俯下身去靠得近些，还能闻到淡淡的皂角香气。  
佐伯张开嘴，把那布料下柔软的肉块含在嘴里，又用指腹隔着布料揉弄起底下的囊袋来。  
自己的敏感点，当然是一清二楚的。那肉块很快发热发硬，在布料下挺立起来。  
“真是令人惊叹……”佐伯低低喘了一声，把那热硬从内裤边缘拨了出来，在它脱离了束缚快速弹起时，张口含了下去。  
是自己的味道吗？有一点点淡淡的腥味，却意外地好接受。是她在照顾自己，还是和自己近来食素有关？  
佐伯张开口让那尺寸了得的性器深入喉咙，反复吞吐了几次才放开。尽管他知道这种做法其实并不能使她获得多少快感，但这种仪式般的前戏却让他真实地感到兴奋，胯下还包裹在西装裤里，却已经硬得发疼的性器就是证明。  
扯下内裤，他沾了少许从前端冒出来的粘稠液体，将手中探入“他”的后穴中。  
与意料中的情形完全不同，那里几乎是柔软的，一根中指直插到底，竟然没有受到丝毫阻碍，只是感受到肠壁热情的蠕动，仿佛在贪心地索要更多。  
手指感受到这种触感，任谁都会觉得这具身体在渴求着蹂躏吧。  
这段时间，为了迎接排卵那一刻她舒张的生殖道，扩张的训练也有好好再做。后穴变得更加富有弹性是必然的，可竟然已经到了这种程度吗。而且除此之外，仿佛手指轻轻抽动间，内壁就自行分泌出湿滑的液体来……  
“从里到外，一模一样”……  
佐伯眯起眼，直接将手指加到三根，按向那敏感的一点。  
“呃……”  
明明这点小小的突破绝对不至于给她造成什么困扰，这具身体的主人却在动作的一瞬发出了一声低哑的呻吟。  
尽管从前做得尽兴时，自己恐怕什么样的声音都发出来过，但站在第二人的立场，听到他用自己的声线发出那样……淫荡诱人的呻吟，那简直要把他理智的弦尽数绷断。  
连西装裤都来不及脱下，他只是拉开了裤子的拉链，露出怒张的分身，然后把龟头抵在那个看起来还能吃下更多的穴口。  
保持着衣衫完好的状态，压在已经一丝不挂的他身上。  
“现在顾不得你了……没问题吧？”  
“放心……嗯！……‘我’可是小妖精，怎么会连这点事情都做不到？”  
她的话还没说完，佐伯的阴茎已经完全突破了那个地方。  
如鱼得水——他脑袋里突然冒出这么个词语来。  
完全是字面意思……伴随着那一声淫靡的水声，柔软滑腻的肉壁包裹着自己，哪怕并不动作，那肠壁蠕动和穴口的张合也足够销魂。  
就像濒死的游鱼突然被放归水中一般。如果可以，他真会期盼能够这样永远插在这个地方。  
“这是……我？……”  
“嗯，一模一样哦。”  
镜片后是那双含着笑意的眼睛，游刃有余中藏着居高临下的挑衅，以及微不可察的宠溺。  
“今天一定让你哭出来。”他哑声道，然后不管不顾地抽插起来，又用双唇堵住了他的嘴，不准他呻吟出声。  
却依然能够听到他堵在喉咙里的，那些难耐的低哼——淹没在响亮的，肉体的撞击声里。  
不只是撞击声。佐伯闭上眼，侵略似的汲取他口腔中的津液。  
那些淫靡的水声，听起来也越来越丰沛了。正常情况下应该是这样吗？难道不是哪怕使用了润滑剂，在这样高速的抽插下也会渐渐干涸，以至于不得不停下来补充才对吗？  
一个念头窜进佐伯的脑海。下流至极，却烧得他浑身发烫。  
他的身体，正被干得淫水直流。  
“喜欢……”稍稍放开他的双唇，一声含糊不清的低语就传进了佐伯的耳朵。  
“什么？”  
“就这样好好干我。”这回佐伯听清了，“我很喜欢。”  
“啊。”佐伯重重地挺动了一下腰身，“说出这种话……就别想逃。会抱到你求饶为止。”  
他平时在床上，似乎确实是这么说话的。但是为什么从“他”的嘴里说出那些词句，会让人产生这种让人恨不得拆吃入腹的冲动？  
特别是当“他”抬起双腿努力夹着自己的腰，将后穴向着他的阴茎完全敞开的时候。  
他快被欲火烧成灰烬了。  
记不清到底抽插了多少次。应该一直都在刺激着“他”的敏感点，却又和横冲直撞没什么差别。  
他察觉到“他”将手伸向了下腹，于是强行压住了对方的手腕，又握住了“他”的分身。与自己的分身是完全相同的触感，只是从未从这个角度握住过。  
狠狠戳弄了几下那个敏感的地方，又恶意地在那肉柱上打圈，再用指腹堵住顶端的小口。  
得偿所愿地看到“他”已然泛红的眼眶中溢出泪水。  
“小妖精……”“他”喘息着，声音嘶哑破碎，“让我射……”  
“再忍耐一会儿……”那声小妖精让他脑中轰然一声，胯下几乎不受控制地加快了频率，“我也快……哈啊！……”  
“唔！……啊啊……”  
他们高潮时的呻吟实在太过相似，混合在一起，已经分辨不出究竟谁是谁了。  
佐伯感觉到分身一颤一颤，射了好几股，全进到那灼热甬道的深处。柔软肉壁紧绞着他，即便他已经渐渐软了下来，还依旧咬着不放。  
渐渐从余韵中回过神来，他替“他”撩开额前汗湿的发。  
眼前这个自己皮肤细腻滑嫩，脸上明显泛着情热红晕，一双冰蓝色眼睛水汽氤氲，长长的睫毛还挂着细小的泪珠。他仿佛也刚刚从高潮的美妙中醒转过来，意识若即若离，双眸里一片混沌，嘴角是心满意足的慵懒弧度。然后他稍稍偏了偏头，像终于看见了佐伯似的，递过来一个混合着迷恋与宠溺的眼神，再抬起他略感无力的手，扣住他的后脑，向他献上一吻。  
他眼中盈盈的水光，他眼角微翘的弧度，他散乱汗湿的发，他柔软润泽的唇，他渐渐平复却依赖着自己的身体，他在他耳畔轻轻化散开的呼吸。这一切太过恰到好处，连佐伯沉醉其中、被他再次勾起的那一点情欲，都被内心深处涌上来的那一点爱怜压制得分毫不差。  
这样的人间尤物，真的是自己吗？  
“我……”佐伯看着“他”，低低开口，“真的有这么好？”  
“比这更好。”“他”兴味盎然地笑起来，揉了揉他的发，“你可是我的小妖精。”  
“啊。”他把脸埋下去，埋在“他”颈窝里，双臂扣紧，任由鼻腔里充满他的味道。  
如果说和她在一起还有什么可疑虑的，那恐怕也只有一条。他们在一起得太顺风顺水，太理所当然，太水到渠成了。半年多了，他们甚至连架都不曾吵上一次。这让他觉得，他们之间的关系仿佛空中楼阁似的，不知其所起。  
但是，又怎么样呢。  
“我满足了。”他依旧抱着她，叹息着说，“把我的小妖精还给我吧。”  
怀中的身体渐渐小了几个尺寸，锁骨间的触感变得柔软。尽管压坏她这种念头纯属异想天开，他还是稍稍有些愧疚感地翻过身来，让她压在他身上，然后如同刚才“他”吻他一样，给了她一个浅浅的吻。

他当然没忘了，这是他备孕期的最后一天。  
比起人类漫长而又不知何时才能终止的备孕方式，佐伯倒觉得异形生物精确到天的备孕时间十分符合他一贯的品味。他甚至思考过御堂孝典会不会也有和自己一样的想法——尽管他和那个植物系可能采取不了同样的生殖方式，而且看起来上下关系也是颠倒。  
他如今已经能心平气和地去想御堂孝典的事了，尽管对他挑选对象的品味仍然不敢苟同——话说回来，恋情这回事从来都如人饮水，就像半年多来讨论他与她的关系也是公司员工茶余饭后的常见话题——哦对了，据说结论是像他这样大男子主义作风的家伙，可能入不了无欲无求的新时代独立女性日暮小姐的眼。半数人打赌他会在一个月内被分手，然后他们会在一个月后再赌一次，乐此不疲。  
自然，他在她面前恐怕没什么施展大男子主义的机会这件事，他是不会让任何人知道的。  
“这个时候走神？”她咬了咬他的耳朵。  
“在想你。”他颤了颤，抱紧她的背，“要成结了？”  
“嗯。再最后问你一次……”  
“我确定。”他笑，“你到底要问多少遍？”  
“你可是说过你不喜欢孩子。”  
“啊。如果是要哭上半年，每天都要换尿布，还会扯着你的衣角让你讲上七八年故事的那种，我确实敬谢不敏。”他将双腿再分开了些，换了个舒服些的姿势架在她铺了满床的触手上，“不过，只是让它在身体里呆一个月的而已，这点事情我还是可以为你做的。”  
“小妖精。”她吻住他的唇，埋在他体内的触手渐渐鼓胀起来。  
这大概就是成结的感觉了。佐伯感觉到身体内部，靠近穴口的地方，她的触手膨大开来，胀到令他稍稍有些难受的地步才停下来。这等于是锁死了他的身体——如果此时贸然想要抽出触手，他一定会疼得撕心裂肺，甚至造成不可挽回的伤势。  
好在这一切她都向他详细说明过，所以此刻他丝毫没有惊慌，只是极为专注地与她接吻。  
成结之后，她的生殖道会为了促进排卵而微微痉挛，使得原本就胀大到压迫他前列腺的结也跟着一张一合。但如果没有其他助力，卵排出的速度会极慢。所幸，除了生殖道的蠕动之外，还有一个能够促进排卵的方式，就是精液的冲刷。  
精液和卵共用一条生殖道，只要他的身体感受到足够多的快感，她就可以跟随着一起射精，加速卵的运动。  
但射精的次数又不宜过多——在体内成结的情况下，射进他体内的精子是无法从穴口流出的，而排卵过后就是封穴，这意味着多余的精液只能等着自己的身体慢慢消化。一旦射得过多，难受程度可想而知。  
所以他今晚要做的，就是控制好节奏，和她一起射上三到四次，然后等待那个新生命进入他体内安营扎寨。  
自然，这半个月来，他们也为此好好练习过——关于怎样忍耐体内的快感，以及怎样放任自己立刻高潮。但到了这个时候，她生殖道的痉挛已经不由她自己控制，能够体现出练习水平的，就只有他了。  
明明是和练习时类似的感觉，可想到体内是那个真正的，能够将他们连在一起，谁也无法主动挣脱的结，那样强有力地压迫着他的敏感点，快感就变得有些难熬，哪怕是接吻也有些难以分散注意力。那生殖道蠕动了不到两分钟，他就微微喘息起来。  
“小妖精……”她唤他。  
“这种时候，别这样叫我啊。”  
“要听我给你读书吗？”  
“不了……现在除了你以外，我什么都不想思考。”  
“这种时候说这些话，不怕我立刻射出来？”  
“我还没到失控的时候，再怎么也轮不到你吧？”  
“那你可真是高估了我。”  
“彼此彼此……唔……”  
双唇再次相接。  
体内那胀大的结依然规律地收缩着，脉动的幅度似乎比从前更大。  
就像……她的心跳似的。  
这样想着，身体的快感似乎就要忍耐不了了。  
“可以了。”她轻声说，舔开他咬住唇的牙齿，“就这样射出来吧。”  
一瞬间，眼前一片空白。精液从他的性器里剧烈喷射而出，而体内也冲刷过一阵暖流。  
而感受到他后穴里剧烈的痉挛，她的生殖道也似乎更加兴奋了。那种剧烈的蠕动，令他在射精过后又在云端飘了很久。  
“你真的是……很神奇的生物。”他后背瘫软在床面上，脑袋枕着她的触手，喘着气说道。  
“你又不是第一天知道。”  
“它走到哪里了？”  
“大约三分之一。”  
“嗯……比想象中快一点呢。”他笑起来，举重若轻似的，“第一次排卵的感觉怎么样？”  
“比起它……我现在还是感受到你更多一点。”  
“那当然，我现在可是被你彻底困住了啊。”  
“抱歉。”她轻轻抚过他发红的耳朵。  
“这个时候的台词难道不应该是‘可是你也乐在其中’吗？”  
“只有你才说得出这种台词吧。”  
“那是因为我真的乐在其中。”  
“你……真是。”她无奈地笑起来，“明明只是个人类，这种时候竟然一副比我还要有把握的样子呢。”  
“既然彼此都是第一次，没道理一定是你更加游刃有余吧。”他深呼吸了一下，抚过她的背，“不要担心……和我在一起，一定什么都做得到。”  
三次高潮进展得很顺利，在佐伯从最后一次高潮的余韵中回过神来时，就感受到了那被进一步撑大的穴口。  
尽管他自以为已经做足了扩张的训练，这颗卵还是堵在穴口，撑得人发疼。  
“抱歉……似乎比想象中大一些。”她捧着他的脸，面露歉意。  
“说不定是双胞胎呢？”他反而笑起来。  
就当做最后一次的扩张训练——他这样想着，竭尽全力放松了后穴。  
一阵激烈的疼痛，那颗卵已经滑入了体内。  
佐伯伸手摸了摸自己的腹部。极为平坦，感觉不到里面有任何东西。  
体内倒是稍稍有些感觉，不过此刻也被穴口的疼痛和体内尚未褪去的结给混淆了知觉。  
佐伯将她抱进怀中，闭上眼稍稍休息。  
她的身体依然和他紧紧连着，完成了排卵任务的生殖道分泌着滑腻的液体，正在完成它最后的工作。  
封穴——他的后穴会被一种接近琥珀的物质密封起来，在穴口处留下一个平滑的、直径大约两厘米的封口。这种机制会使得他在孕期的一个月内无法排泄，因此也添了与备孕期间不同的诸多忌口。当然，在备孕期间，他的肠道环境已经被调整到最适宜孵化受精卵的状态，足以帮助他和体内的小异形吸收各自所需的营养。  
封穴的过程没什么痛苦，连卵进入身体时的疼痛也很快被抚平。半小时后，她完全离开了他的身体。  
“怎么样？”他问。  
她牵着他的手向后摸去。  
佐伯摸到身后，确实是一块光滑坚硬、大半个指节宽的圆形封口。肉穴周围尚且柔软，封口坚硬，但软肉与封口之间交融得很好，摸上去就知道是牢牢封住了。  
“很漂亮哦。”她说。  
“就算你这么说，我也看不见。”  
“想看？”  
“不必了。”他把她抱进怀里，关上了灯，“早点休息，你很累了吧？”  
“我吗？难道不是你比较累？”  
“这种时候有什么可逞强的。”他捏了捏她的耳朵，“本来你多眠，这半个月照顾我备孕已经少睡了。刚才除了排卵的消耗以外，我如果经历了什么痛苦，你不也一样全都体验了吗？”  
“唔……”  
“快睡吧。”话语里，是淡淡的宠溺。佐伯伸出手，揉了揉她后脑的发。  
“小妖精——”  
“嗯？”  
“我们去旅行吧？新婚旅行。包一艘游轮，就我们两个。”  
“好啊。”  
“请三周假，两周后出发，工作全丢给御堂。”  
“会被他诅咒的吧。”  
“以他的性格，就算咬碎牙齿也会坚持下来的啦。而且现在又不是没有人帮他。”  
“嗯，说得也是呢。”  
“那就这样……”  
话说到一半，她已经睡着了。  
佐伯紧了紧抱着她的手臂，闭上了眼。  
身体里那颗卵的触感渐渐鲜明起来了。但是很安静，那样柔和地躺在体内。  
佐伯的眼皮也重了起来，很快陷入了沉睡。

夜色深沉。  
海风阵阵，咸腥中夹带一丝奇异的果香。  
日暮小姐无声地舒展了一下全身地触手，放开怀中人，悄然从房间里滑了出去。  
“瞬间移动，真是方便啊。”她把触手密密麻麻缠在栏杆上，面朝着站在一旁的男人。“A.A那边出什么事情了吗？”  
“当然不是，难道您不相信御堂先生的保证了吗？”男人笑吟吟地扶着眼镜，“在下只是来探望您和佐伯先生而已。”  
“这边一切都好——看起来，你也有在好好地把他当一回事呢。”  
“您可真会取笑在下。”  
“我可不敢。”她抬起头，看着海上那一轮皓月，“真好，像现在这样。”  
“是那个时候想象不到的风景吗？”  
“风景总是差不多的。”她笑，“看的心情不一样了呢。”  
“佐伯先生也成长为配得上您的存在了呢。”  
“他一直是那样的存在啊。只不过，最近真的是连我都感到惊讶。”  
“那难道不正是您所期许的吗？”  
“不，我没有期许过任何事。”她说，“倒不如说，稍稍有点遗憾。”  
“哦呀？”  
“感觉就好像，没有保护好最初那个任性妄为的小男孩一样。”  
“这还真是新鲜的观点——毕竟恋人能够成长成熟，对自己表达爱意，是几乎所有人类都期盼都事情呢。”  
“就是这种地方，没有办法产生共情啊。”她笑，“如果人类喜欢的是恋人成长成熟、爱恋自己的样子，那么让他们产生最初的爱慕之心的那个姿态又是什么呢？喜欢花花公子，却期盼为了自己对方浪子回头；喜欢专治暴君，却期盼对方对自己百依百顺——难道不矛盾吗？如果一个人说，‘就是喜欢他顾盼花丛的样子’，却反而没有人能理解他了。”  
“您所说的，或许应该用‘欲望’来解释会更为恰当呢。”  
海风徐徐吹来，拨弄着男人风衣的下摆。  
“‘欲望’呢。这好像是个更加复杂的命题了。”  
“您是觉得，如今的佐伯先生有哪里令您不满吗？”  
“只是觉得不知不觉中，好像让他付出了很多代价，有点不知所措。”她笑，“我当然没什么不满意啦。”  
“原来如此。”男人轻声笑起来，“只是，即使没有您的存在，那位先生也不是会止步不前的类型呢。”  
“明明曾经还把他叫做‘失败品’。”  
“哦呀，您这是在记在下的仇吗？”  
“我的个性你不清楚吗？”她笑着伸出一根触手，拨起海面上的水花，“虽然以前觉得或许是无所谓的事情，不过。”她转过头，“那个时候，谢谢你把我救回来。”  
“能为您效劳是在下的荣幸。”男人微微欠身。  
甲板上，传来第三人的脚步声。  
“这么晚见到你还真是让人不快啊。”佐伯穿着深灰色的绒质睡衣，两襟间露出胸前浅白的肌肤，“A.A出什么事了吗？”  
“两位还真是心有灵犀。”金发男人转过头去盈盈笑着，“日暮小姐刚才也这么问呢。”  
“有空说这样的闲话，看来是没什么重要的事情了。”  
“把你吵醒了？”她问。  
“我自己醒过来的。”他嘴上挂着翘起的弧度，看了她一眼，“结果就发现有个讨厌的男人竟然趁我不在，和你幽会。”  
“是啊，怎么办呢。”她也笑起来，“要不我们罚他一箱石榴吧。”  
“那种东西现在就算给我，我也无福消受。”佐伯舒了口气。  
佐伯倚在栏杆上。正值深秋，夜晚的海风穿过佐伯的睡衣，凉凉地划过他的腰，而下一刻，柔软温暖的触感便裹紧了他的身体，连领口也妥帖地收好。  
“小妖精在下逐客令呢。”  
显然是察觉了他身体的状况，她转头看向金发男人，“回去以后，请代我们向御堂先生问好吧。”  
“哦呀，既然如此。”男人再次欠了欠身，“御堂先生也祝两位旅行愉快。”  
一阵海风吹过，男人的身影就消失在了风里。

“它们又醒了呢。”她抱住他，吻了吻他的唇。  
距离那一天已经三个星期了，佐伯体内的卵在一周前已经孵化出来，如今是以软体动物一般的姿态生活在他的体内，据她说，如今他体内一共有三只小异形。尽管大部分时间它们都处于沉睡的状态，但一天仍然有一两个小时，会在他体内伸展开小触手来回蠕动。  
那种毫无章法的触碰，总是令他卡在不上不下的位置，腰上发软，分身也硬起来，偏偏无法高潮。  
尽管在选择受孕前就知道会有这么一个阶段，真实体验又是另一回事。  
受孕以来，前两周体内含着卵，虽然撑大体内造成压迫感，调整姿势也还算可以忍耐；卵刚刚孵化完成时，小异形还小，活动也不多，也还勉强。可如今体内三只都已经有小半个拳头大，活动起来触感强烈，而且活动的时间一天比一天长。  
因为担心做爱会影响到体内脆弱的卵和小家伙们，他可是整整三周没有享受过正常的高潮了。唯一一次，还是在梦里——他梦到自己什么都没做，只是含着那一颗坚硬的卵，抱着她，就这么静静地射出来了。醒来以后她告诉他，他体内的卵已经孵化完成，最后的卵体也会被小家伙们当做养料吞食干净。  
“现在想做的话，可以做哦。”她用触手包裹住他勃起的分身轻轻撸动起来，“小家伙们已经可以承受了。”  
“不会吓到它们吗？”  
“如果我说，它们稍稍已经懂得你的身体在经历什么了——你会害羞吗？”  
“谁知道呢。”他任由她把他带到船舱前的宽大躺椅上，身体压在她身上，“我想做。”  
“小妖精。”她笑着扣下他的后脑吻上去。  
“我们的家教还真是糟糕啊。”他也笑起来，抱住她的腰，争夺主动权似的吻回去。  
后穴自然是还不能够进入的。他曾在洗澡时触碰过那里，光滑的封口比原先更大一些，直径已经大约有一个半指节了。为了方便最后一天，尚且还没有足够变化能力的小家伙能够从体内顺利产出，自孵化之后，这些小东西就会继续分泌那种琥珀状的物质，在不知不觉间将他的穴口撑得更大。  
哪怕现在，那里也已经是令人无法忽视的的饱胀感了，佐伯无法想象接下来一周还会如何。  
佐伯配合着她撸动的节奏挺动起腰身，一边任由她将触手爬满了身体。  
尽管体内无法刺激到，身上其他敏感点却仍旧处于开放状态。从耳垂，乳尖，腰侧到会阴，腿根，臀瓣，哪里都没有被放过。佐伯的腰很快酸软下来，双臂抱着她的背，不断舔吻她的唇。  
“想要被你抱……”他意识不清地说出任性的话来。  
后穴已经情不自禁地开始蠕动起来了，但那坚固的封口却成了阻碍，佐伯每一次收缩内壁，都强烈地感觉到那块坚硬是怎样执拗地阻止他闭合后穴。  
身体里那些柔软的小家伙，也变得更加有实感。  
“如果七天后你还这么想，就抱到你晕过去为止好了。”  
“这可是你说的……”  
想象着体内小家伙们降生后，能够和她每天做爱的自由，身体舒服地颤栗起来。  
就在这个时候，细小的触手钻进了他阴茎头部的小孔，浅浅抽插起来。  
“唔……”  
敏感处被这样玩弄，让本就处于极限状态的身体兴奋到僵硬的程度，偏偏什么都射不出来。  
并不是第一次被这么对待的佐伯很清楚，在后面迎接他的，只会是更加激烈的快感。  
“这样……没问题吗？”佐伯的声音都发着颤。  
深插在阴茎里的细小触手骤然拔出。除了一声嘶哑的叫喊以外，佐伯就什么声音也发不出来了。  
大量的白浊从那个被解放了的小孔里喷射出来，这恐怕是佐伯有生以来射得最多的一次。  
“这种时候还在想着小家伙们，不怕我吃醋吗？”射精终于停下来后，她轻轻咬住了他的耳垂  
“那明明、是你的孩子们吧？”  
“也融合了你的基因呢。”  
“嗯……”他靠在她肩上闭上眼，“我知道。”  
无论是想要产生精子还是卵子，她都需要汲取他的细胞加以融合才能完成。因此即使从生物学的意义上来说，他也是体内这些小东西的父亲。  
却也不知道，它们究竟继承了他哪一部分的特质。  
佐伯又不禁去想关于她的事。她曾说过她的父亲是个人类，却没有更加详细的信息了。  
会是个怎样的人呢。似乎从她身上，很难推断出她父亲的模样。  
再怎么说，也是几百年前的人类了。  
不过他倒是有自信，就算是几百年后，体内的这些小家伙身上，也绝对有他这个父亲留下的，教育的刻痕。  
“在开心什么？”  
“没什么，一不小心，想得远了。”  
“小家伙们好像安静下来了呢。我抱你回去睡吧？”  
“嗯。”  
哪怕在移动中，身体也被包裹得妥帖温暖，只有一点凉风轻轻拂过他的发丝。  
佐伯脑袋靠在她肩上，享受着移动过程中，轻微的起伏感。  
游轮静静飘在风平浪静的海面上。

三年后。  
御堂孝典的婚礼直接举办在了最新购下的豪华连体别墅里。他一身白西装，手里端着红酒杯与前来祝贺的宾客致意，一边用目光在大厅搜寻着某个娇小的黑色身影。  
想起佐伯结婚时也是类似的一身白西装，日暮则穿着黑色的婚纱，但好歹她那身黑色的婚纱上还点缀着几样合宜的宝石红配饰，勉强算是端庄。而轮到自己这儿——只能说无论看起来是男是女，妖魔始终是妖魔。  
目光落到大厅一角的长沙发上，御堂看见了他找寻的身影。娇俏的少女披散着一头金色长发，身上那件不对称剪裁的黑绿婚纱仿佛是从巴黎哪个时尚发布会上空运来的，偏偏还有几分符合她“来自法国的艺术少女”的人设。她身旁是同样一身黑裙的日暮，周围则围满了对她不知是好奇还是敌意的名媛淑女。  
不过从气氛上来看，倒也没有担心的必要。“少女”摇着酒杯笑得妩媚，两片粉嫩的薄唇开开合合，引得她周围那些淑女们一会害羞一会惊叹的，左右逢源得很。  
御堂移开目光，上前几步，和前来祝贺的A.A社长碰了个杯。  
如果说曾经他对A.A也算是充满期待，那么如今的A.A则可以说是彻底突破了他想象力的极限。不过三年多的时间，A.A不仅在日本业内占据了举足轻重的地位，连海外分部也开始遍地开花，这种发展速度自然不是单纯依靠努力或是运气就能达到的。  
御堂想起自己刚来的那一年，A.A也曾走到了瓶颈，来自同行的恶意打压和资本市场的整体萧条让他们的发展举步维艰。也就是那个时候，从来对自家妖魔最为不屑的佐伯居然与他狼狈为奸起来，把A.A的触手伸进了政界和黑道以及远超他二人人脉的资本势力里，硬是击溃了所有有意与他们为敌的对手，在日本稳稳立下脚跟，又借着经济复苏的东风一飞冲天。  
如果不是A.A发展到如今这个地步，使得他这个年逾四十尚且未婚的黄金单身汉在上层圈子里流言纷纷，他其实并不介意和那个妖魔一直保持那种神秘的交往关系。  
“恭贺新婚……不过不得不说，御堂先生对女性的品味也十分出乎我的意料。”  
“那才不是我的品味……”御堂皱眉，“看起来更像你的品味吧？”  
他原以为那妖魔变成女人，怎么说也该是身材高挑，气场强大的女性，结果一个转身的功夫，他就得到了一个不食人间烟火、充满异国风情的娇俏少女。  
面对这个他绝对不会想要在床上欺负的少女形象，御堂最终也只能表示——他喜欢就好。  
“抱歉，这我可没法承认……我也从来都不是那种品味啊。”  
佐伯的目光都转向了长沙发上那一双黑裙少女，御堂则用别有深意的目光看向他。  
那一刻他忽然想，是不是这些非人类都太善于算计，明白即使她们以远离他们理想型的姿态出现，也只会让他们更加认识到对方在自己心中的分量。  
说话间，佐伯突然深深皱起眉头，手中的酒杯激烈地晃动了一下，暗红色的液体从杯口倾泻而出。  
“没事吧？”御堂抓住他的上臂，稳住了佐伯的身形，“宴会已经快结束了，不用撑着，让日暮送你回隔壁。”  
——关于连体别墅。虽然这幢别墅从内到外完全符合他的品味，但连着的另一半是佐伯的居所这件事绝对不在他的计划之内。不过话说回来，若不是如此，佐伯也不太可能在这个时候来参加自己的婚礼——  
三年时间里，除去那一次婚假以外，佐伯超过两周缺席工作的次数共有三次，每次都是带着日暮一起。这样任性的行为当然不能不过问原因，而佐伯对他竟也毫不避讳。  
当初他第一次听到“那家伙的孩子在我体内，很快就要孵化了”的时候，他脑中瞬间闪现了数个推测，比如自己的耳朵出问题了，比如自己的脑子不太清醒，比如自己可能根本就是在做噩梦。  
不过到现在，只能说是已经习惯了。  
今天来参加宴会的佐伯和日暮正处于他们婚后的第三次长假中，情况不言自明。御堂看了一眼佐伯西装下仍然平坦的小腹，又计算了对方请假的时间，突然觉得这个平时独断专行的社长能在这个时候来参加自己的婚宴，真算是给足了他面子。  
“交给我吧。”一旁不知何时出现的日暮从另一边挽住了佐伯的手臂。  
“请小心一点。”御堂放开手，与她相互点头致意后，目送他们离开。

回到自己的居所关上门，佐伯双腿几乎完全发软，好在她撑着自己的身体，还不至于直接摔在地上。  
离开了集中在身上的那些视线，佐伯索性由她抱着一路上了顶楼——这幢别墅共四层，第三四层没有任何房间上的分隔，而是一片两米多高，弯弯绕绕如迷宫一般、上下有两个连通口的水族箱。佐伯靠在她怀里任由她带着移动，不一会儿就看到一只淡青色、形状类似水母的小家伙游过来，贴着缸壁和自己打招呼。  
“晚上好。”他说，“看起来，今天又有新的朋友要见面了呢。”  
异形生物初生的三年都需在水中度过，其中幼体对水质还十分敏感，因此小家伙们离开体内后，就会到水族箱中去生活的。  
这也就是为什么他们明明住着足够高档的公寓，却在三年后再次选择搬家——最先出生的小家伙伸展开来已经不亚于人类的身高，数量也增加到了整整5只，即使是两层的空间对他们来说也显得狭小。  
尽管成体的异形生物可以根据需要随意变化自己的形态和颜色，但它们仍然拥有自己本来的颜色。日暮的触手是浅粉色，眼前这一只是淡青色。除此之外还有两只纯白，一只淡粉，一只浅蓝——那种浅蓝与他的瞳色有几分相像，每每看到，都令他十分愉悦。  
“新朋友又会是什么颜色呢？”她的下巴抵在他肩头，身下滑腻的触手稳稳托着他的腰。  
“谁知道呢……”他笑，“反正很快就会见到了吧。”  
据说生产人类幼代往往从阵痛开始，生产异形生物却不同——已经被完全充实的体内，一阵阵酥酥麻麻的快感涌上来，让人双腿发软，头皮发麻。或许因为之前已经经历过三次，佐伯多少适应了这种感觉。  
“小妖精。”她吻了吻他的耳朵，“这次过后……”  
“又想说禁断期吗？我说过不需要。”佐伯转过身来，将体重全部压在她身上，“还是说你觉得，我是那种轻易沦陷在身体愉悦中的人？”  
“……我觉得就是啊。”她无辜地睁着眼睛看他。  
“所以说，你才是小妖精。”  
佐伯扣住她的后脑吻下去，任由已经硬起来的分身抵在她身上。  
禁断期——这种事情他现在可没心情去思考。  
体内的抽动越来越厉害了，甚至能够感觉到两个小家伙在肠道里不断交换着位置。多胞胎在体内总是更加折磨人一些，佐伯还记得第一次生产前，那三只小家伙在体内来来回回游走了六个小时，以至于他在什么都射不出来的情况下又经历了十数次的干高潮，最终直接晕了过去，连它们融化完穴口那琥珀般的屏障的那一刻都没有等到。  
“去床上吧？”她轻轻飘起来，把他的身体稳稳托在空中。  
“好。”  
佐伯扭过头看了一眼水族箱，之前的位置早已没有了那一只淡青色小家伙的身影。

KingSize的床上，粉色的触手铺了一床。佐伯趴在她胸口处，抓着她的肩不断喘息着。他已经射了三次，皮肤泛起淡淡的粉色，身上全是细密的汗珠。一反往常身体获得满足就会变得困倦的规律，此时的佐伯变得越来越兴奋——这大概就是她说的，类似“催产素”的功效了。  
小异形的出生过程与鱼类出卵、鸟类破壳和人类生产都有几分相似。像鱼类出卵，是说它们在体内从那颗富有弹性的卵里吸收着营养长大，直至孵化；像鸟类破壳，是说它们需要通过分泌粘液逐渐融化那层琥珀状的禁锢，像鸟类一样在降生过程中变得更加强大；而像人类生产，则是说它们会在试图出生的那几个小时里，不断分泌一种类似催产素的激素，使得他的身体始终维持兴奋的状态，而当他因为快感而颤栗甚至高潮时，肠壁的绞动痉挛也会促进它们分泌更多的粘液和激素，让他的兴致变得更加高昂，直到小家伙降生的一刻。  
“所有正反馈机制都是魔鬼呢。”她轻轻咬了一下他的耳垂。  
“这种时候……也只有你说得出这种话。”他低低笑起来。抽过一根细小的触手揉捏了一下又握在手心，“不过我也确实……正和魔鬼正一起啊。”  
“明明之前还说说妖精呢？”她双手抱着他的背，层层叠叠的触手缠住他的身体，恰到好处的温度让他既没有因为身体的汗湿而感到凉意，也略略消解了由情欲带来的燥热。  
自己的选择想必算得上惊世骇俗吧——不仅和这样一个魔物缔结婚约，还几次三番为她生儿育女。要知道在那之前，他连被人进入的经历都不曾有过。  
可大概没有人知道，在她面前的时候，他感受不到自己的霸道任性，骄傲跋扈，反而整个人都平静下来，心满意足。或许是因为哪怕收起所有的锋芒，他依然感到安全吧。  
……就像生活在没有蛇的伊甸园里。  
“说起来，之前你说过，你们这个物种……或许只剩下你了？”  
“是啊。”她揉揉他的头发，“至少几百年来，我和R先生都没有发现过同类。”  
“就像亚当和夏娃一样。”他伸长了手臂，抱紧了她的身体，“我们会繁衍出一个种族吧？”  
“原来你那么乐于生小家伙，是想当创世主吗？”  
“我以为我已经是了呢。反正和只要你在一起，不管什么东西都能创造出来。”  
“说得像神明一样。”  
“就是神明啊。”他的笑里带上了几分得意。  
“是——神明大人。”她也跟着笑起来。  
“喜欢你。”闭上眼，佐伯把脸埋进她颈窝里，“真是奇怪，明明已经过了这么长时间……小妖精是给我下了咒语吗？”  
“下咒语的小妖精明明是你吧。”  
“那就当……我们都被下了咒语好了。”佐伯的身体随着体内再次高昂的快感轻轻抽动起来，“是让人永远快乐下去的咒语呢。”  
暖黄的灯光下，那块琥珀状的物质反射着蜂蜜般莹亮的光。两只浅金色的小家伙在变得越来越薄的透明物质后面依次探着头，直到那一层物质终于薄到一击即破，小小的触手第一次从那个温暖的洞穴里探出一角。  
“两只都是和你的头发相近的颜色哦。”她在他耳边轻轻说。  
而他已经没有力气哪怕再移动一下手指了。  
哪怕封口已经被突破，小家伙们也不会立刻从体内出来。它们会停留在他体内，直到分解完最后一点曾经封住他穴口的物质，并吸收干净，才会离开。这意味着他或许还要承受一次高潮。  
索性那种激素已经不会继续分泌了，他的身体终于可以不用强行维持在过度兴奋的状态，渐渐松弛下来。  
浅金色的小家伙吗……如果长大了，又该是怎样一副光景呢。  
在脑海中将她的触手想象成那种颜色，突然觉得有些刺眼。  
她果然还是粉红色比较好。嗯，他喜欢粉红色。  
不，他当然不是喜欢粉红色。  
随着小家伙们在体内的动作，他情不自禁地在她身上摆起腰来。只是极小的弧度，模仿着被她抽插着时的状态。  
自己果然……还是更想和她做爱。  
“这次过后……唔……”他的脸颊贴在她胸口，“一定要好好和你做……”  
“你每次都这么说。不过。”  
“我知道。”他打断她。“但我拒绝。”  
第一次在游轮上生下那三个小东西的时候，她就提出过禁断期的事情——至少三个月不进行插入式的性爱，让因为受孕而变得更加敏感多情的身体恢复到孕前的状态。毫无疑问，他拒绝了，并且之后两次怀孕生产后，同样也没有进入过禁断期。  
佐伯仔细回忆了一下。第二次怀孕与第一次间隔了17个月，第三次则是在12个月后，而这一次，也就是第四次，与上一次只差了8个月。而算上基本的身体恢复期，这个时间差至少会是三个月。按照这个速度来说，如果这次过后再有一次，身体就该到达极限状态——那种几乎每天都在发着情，渴求着被她进入，为她生育的状态。  
尽管排卵本身是她的身体在控制的事，但恐怕背后存在某种与自己的状态相关联的机制——哪怕说是自己的意愿在控制也说不定，否则无法解释为什么后来每一次她体内开始排卵，都是在自己被抱得意乱情迷到想要为她怀孕之后。  
所以拒绝禁断期的最终后果便是，他受孕的时间间隔越来越短——身体经过孕期的身体让他上瘾似的想要被她抱，也更轻易地为她陷入不顾一切的迷乱。佐伯想起自己最初和她交往的时候，也曾忍受过半个月没有和她做爱的日子，如今却是超过三天就完全无法忍受。如果任由这样的变化在自己体内一次次累积，恐怕他接下来的日子都会在怀孕生产的循环中度过，直到她体内的卵耗尽的一天。  
这种找到了合适的交配对象后能够令对方频繁受孕的特性，或许是这个物种唯一一点符合自然选择理论的地方吧。可就算是这一点点能够称之为天性的东西，眼前这只小妖精竟然也在试图压制。  
“还有。”佐伯突然想到了什么，撑着身体爬起来看着她，“也不准动其他心思——那可也是我的孩子。如果看到你把它们变成了石头，我绝对会生气。”  
那是他们曾经闲聊过的话题，关于如果到了卵需要排出体外的那一天，受孕对象却消失了会如何。“卵应该还是会正常排出，然后在空气里被氧化成一块石头吧？”——那时她是这样回答的。  
“全部按你喜欢的来……”她凑上来舔了舔他的唇，“败给我的小妖精了。”  
“啊。”他错开她的脸，将下巴靠在她肩上，“确实。是你的。”  
身体一阵紧绷，然后后穴急遽痉挛起来，高潮久久不褪。佐伯闷哼了一身，手指紧紧抓着她，努力保持着最后一丝清明。  
他可不想再重复第一次生产时，连小家伙的颜色都没看到就昏过去的经历了。  
“辛苦了呢……佐伯爸爸。”她替他拂过额前汗湿的刘海，将刚刚从他体内伸展而出的小家伙托在触手上递到他面前。  
两团看起来柔软而弹性的小家伙，水母般半透明的蘑菇装头部下面，是细细的，轻轻蠕动着的触手。  
“是和它们的前辈们一样可爱的小家伙呢。”  
“要好好记住哦。”她笑着说，“你们的父亲大人对褒奖的词语可是很吝啬的。”  
“因为基本都用在你们的母亲大人身上了。”他的语气也轻快起来，“要怪就怪她吧。”  
或许是出生的过程太累了，小家伙们懒懒地听着，也没什么反应。  
绝对不是被喂了太多狗粮的缘故呢。


	4. 前世今生

佐伯驶在沿海公路上，放在副驾驶上的，是一本看起来颇为古旧的笔记。那笔记本分明是日式的装订手法，内页里记录的文字却是拉丁语系，语法用词都不属于这个时代。  
按日暮的说法，曾经有段时间，她将自己过去的经历全部用这种方式记录了下来。在过去几年的日子里，他也曾听她说过其中很多故事，包括她父母，她成长过程中的所见所闻，甚至关于那个自称R的男人的某些经历。  
机缘巧合，他最近结识了一位精通古拉丁文的专家，便以偶然得到了一本古拉丁文记述的故事书为由，将笔记拍摄下来并处理了照片，然后把那些文字发送给了对方。  
而在今天，他收到了来自对方的回复。故事的情节与她曾经描述过的并无不同，大致意思是，她的父亲是被教皇器重的祭司，却意外地与她的母亲相恋，很快生下了她。然而好景不长，就在祭司即将成为新任教皇时，这段秘密的恋情被曝光。为了保住即将得到的地位，祭司出卖了恋人，将对方称为巫女，送上了火刑架。那场火足足烧了三十天，直到那只异形生物在最后一天灰飞烟灭。而继任的教皇甚至没有来看过一眼。  
令佐伯在意的是文字里的一行描述。  
“母亲明白如果他决意抛弃她，那么她无论如何都将在三十天后殒命，因此为了不给他增添困扰，死在火刑架上是她能够为他做的最后的事。”  
他向那位语言专家确认过这个表述，得到的回复是，从原文的表达来看，这种异形生物确实是一旦被恋人抛弃就会殒命的类型。  
真是像极了童话故事。  
只是关于这一点，她从未向他提起过。这不由让他想起了几年前的一些事。  
——自己险些与御堂发生关系的那段日子里，她突然消失的那半个月。  
以她那样懒散的性格，竟然会在短短两周内跑遍整个地球，无论怎么看都是不可思议的事情。自己曾经询问过，得到的回答显然只是为了敷衍。  
如果自己的推断没错的话。  
这样想着，佐伯抓紧了手里的方向盘。  
真想尽快见到她，哪怕一刻也好——  
就这样想着，手机的屏幕突然亮起来，是来自她的回电。  
“刚刚上岸，好像离你不远，我过来？”  
“到别墅等我吧，我来找你。”  
“好啊，请你吃刺身。”  
电话挂断，佐伯撇了一眼导航，从最近的出口下了高速。

这一天是日暮小姐一月一度的净化日。所谓净化，大致就是像净水那样的过程——回到最初始的状态，在海洋中舒展开来，用海水慢慢过滤掉体内多余的物质。  
当然，这种事情在游泳池里也不是完全做不到，只是效率太低而已。只要条件允许，她还是更喜欢开着私人游艇冲到无人的海域去，潜入深海里游荡一番。  
而佐伯找到她时，她正举着锋利的触手将那些看起来是新捞上来的海产大卸八块，然后用人类的双手进行摆盘。  
只是看着她那一边干净利落地做着可怕的事情，一边天真愉快地笑着的样子，内心就安定了下来。  
佐伯走过去，从背后抱住了她。  
“小妖精今天不正常。”她说着，用触手把一块生鱼片递到了他嘴边，“发生什么了？”  
“看了你的笔记。”他张口，含下了那肉片。  
“诶？”  
“然后，好像知道了杀死你的方法。”  
“噫。”她顿了顿，“哦。”  
“你这是什么反应？”  
“没什么，知道了就知道了吧。”她笑，“不要觉得有负担。”  
“感觉你下一句就要说‘人活着最重要的是开心’了。”  
“小妖精就是了解我啊。”  
“所以那两个星期？”  
“觉得自己可能面临着死亡的风险，所以提前做一点准备。”她说得轻描淡写，“不过没有成功死掉真是太好了。”  
“为什么不告诉我？”  
“告诉你什么？”  
“你们是一旦被恋人抛弃就会死亡的生物……为什么不告诉我这一点？”  
“……哈？不不不，你完全理解错了。”她突然正经起来，“这说法不科学。”  
“科学？……”  
难道在怀里这个生物身上，还有什么科学可言？  
“严格来说事情是这样的。如果我们想要和另一个生物一起生产后代，就必须汲取对方的细胞，并让对方的基因与自己的进行融合，为的是让下一代能够成功在对方体内完成孵化。你可以回想一下，那些进入你身体的卵的大小是不是刚好在你身体能够承受的范围之内？但如果我选择的对象不是人类，而是体型更小的生物，比如猫和狗，那么这个大小就足够要了它们的命了，这就与我曾经说的，我们可以和任何物种进行交配并产下后代的事实不符。”  
“听起来是这样。所以？”  
“所以，生育的前提条件是与交配对象的基因的完全融合。但这引入了一个问题——我们的细胞原本是可以无限分裂的，但在与人类的基因进行融合以后，这种分裂能力就引入了一个前提条件——每一个新细胞的产生，都需要人类的细胞进行辅助。”  
“你是想说，尽管你身体的细胞里融合进了人类的基因，却没有办法复制它们？”  
“是啊……如果长时间没有办法得到基因源，随着旧细胞的衰老，整体的机能都会被破坏。就是这样死亡的。”  
“必须是那个特定对象的基因吗。”  
“就过去的记载而言，好像没有通过其他人类活下来的先例。哪怕使用直系亲属的也不行。”她摊手，“大自然真神奇。”  
“但是，人类的细胞在分裂的过程中，基因也在慢慢改变吧？不是每个细胞都是精准的复制品。即使这样也可以吗？”  
“看改变到什么程度。癌细胞……或许不可以。你是在想这个吗？”  
“因为按你的说法，只要交配对象死亡，你也就必死无疑了。”  
“基本上是这样啦。”她笑，“是不是感觉稍微有点浪漫呢？”  
“你对浪漫的理解显然有问题。”  
“所以……你今天赶过来就是想和我讨论这个问题？”她终于摆好了刺身大拼盘，转过身来刮了一下他的鼻子。  
“原本是这样，不过被你这么一说，已经没有那种心情了。”他无奈地笑着，摇了摇头，“我想吃触手了。”  
“好啊。”她咯咯笑起来，“机会难得，带你下海吧。”

上一次下海还是五年前的婚假，那时他体内怀着小家伙们，做爱自然是不可能的，只是单纯的海底观光，想来颇为遗憾，如今也算得到补偿。柔滑的触手包裹着他整个身体，时节分明是深秋，全身上下却全都暖融融的，插入体内的部分更是隐隐发烫。他伸出手去，指尖划过礁石上那些珊瑚，看着小巧的游鱼从他指尖穿过。  
贴着她的胸口，呼吸顺畅得如同仍在陆上，喘息的声音却如同混音了般放大数倍。他想起这样的经历他有过一次……在与她第一次结合的那天，被按进浴缸里，抱得浑身发颤着几乎晕过去。  
和她在一起的回忆，似乎无论把哪一段拿出来，都不算太差。  
佐伯抬起腿去勾她的腰。水的阻力让他的动作变得艰难，哪怕双腿已经夹住了她，也总觉得下一刻就会被水流冲开去似的。而她像是察觉了他的想法，触手缠过去，将他的双腿和她的身体牢牢捆缚在一起，也迫使他双腿张得更开，后穴吞进的触手又深了一截。  
身体被她拥抱着，在浅海里缓缓游动。临近傍晚的水下略显昏暗，仿佛在提醒着他抓紧赏景的时光，可升腾而起的欲火却让他完全丧失了这样悠闲的兴致。  
她怎么能够不告诉他？他想不明白。她该是从一开始就了解自己究竟是怎样的人的，他有自知之明——那时的他绝非什么值得托付性命的对象，哪怕是只是建立交往关系，他都觉得她该深思熟虑一番。  
“是什么时候开始的？”他问。  
“什么？”  
“和我融合——把我的基因融进你的身体里。”  
“不这么做是无法产生精子的。”她笑，“所以当时我说，愿意交往的话，就射给你看。”  
“原来是这么早的时候吗。”他闭上眼，将双唇埋进她的颈窝，“你实在大胆过头。”  
“小妖精。”她只是这样轻声回应他。  
33岁。托她的福，他如今的面容与身体都仍然美味，自信足以继续吸引她，只是听到这三个字的时候，还是会有些哭笑不得。  
明明他成为三个孩子的父亲的新闻报道上了网络版头条，都已经是一年前的事了。如今在几乎所有人眼中，他都已经从当初那个年轻的商界新秀，成长为了成熟稳重的企业家。只有她，还像呼唤一个十几岁的顽皮少年一般呼唤他。  
当然，她还是那个妖精——青春不老，俏皮如初，永远的18岁少女。  
虽然完全不是他的品味。  
“败给你了。”他轻轻叹气。  
咽下险些溢出喉咙的呻吟，他放松身体迎接她。一开始总是缓慢的，那些滑腻的触手如狡诈的蛇，吐着信子在他体内肆意撩拨却又不给予满足，而被调教得恰到好处的身体总是很快沉溺在她给予的情欲中，一张小口恨不得将她吞噬殆尽。  
他抬手，抓住她一根触手攥在手里。目光所及全是漾着水波、舒张开来的浅粉色，即使自己的身体已经几乎全部被覆盖住了，仍有无数柔软的触手如散花般铺散开来，以此显得自己体内含下的这一根是多么微不足道。  
竟然有一点不甘心。  
于是狠狠夹着她的腰，抵抗着水流的阻力将她的触手压进身体深处，感受到那根触手深入体内时肉壁上小小吸盘剥落下的强烈刺激，他不禁仰起头长叹一声，然后看见一个小小的气泡从水中升起，渐渐扩大到水面的位置，轻轻炸开。  
“小妖精是美人鱼吗？”她笑着舔舔他耳垂，“还会吐泡泡呢。”  
“这个称谓……原话奉还。”他扣住她的后脑，凑上唇去堵住她的嘴。  
为什么呢。他想。  
为什么怀里这个家伙，可以宁愿无声无息地接受死亡的命运，也不哪怕稍稍争取一下自己的欢心？  
回想起当年的情形，无论从哪个角度分析，佐伯都不觉得她曾故意玩弄过什么手段。哪怕强行说是欲情故纵……也实在太过危险。  
既然拥有如此强大的力量，只要想保住性命，可以做出的选择其实很多。比如以他曾经的风格，多半会将对方囚禁起来日日调教，直到他彻底沦陷，无法离开自己。  
身体舒服得不自觉激烈颤抖起来。他听到潮水的声音，忽远忽近的，但很快被自己的喘息和呻吟声盖了过去——水下的呻吟听起来混混沌沌，又好像能传得很远，整个大海都在与自己的快感一起共振。  
“前面……”他低喘着说，“别让我这么快去……”  
细小的触手爬过来，顺着汩汩流液的铃口钻入，彻底堵住他释放的出口。  
竟然会追求这样的快感……身体果然被调教得非同寻常了。佐伯喉间发出苦闷的呻吟，嘴角却微微翘起。  
体内的敏感点早就不止那一处了。几次怀孕生产下来，他的体内被她和那些小家伙们分泌的物质调理得淫靡至极，哪怕没有任何震动抽插，只是将触手插在里面，就会产生让人忍不住收缩后穴的美妙快感，因此后几次生产过程中，他几乎连睡眠都是在快感的包围下。  
……以至于如今被娇惯坏了的身体在缺乏刺激的情况下，往往不出一天就要感到空虚。  
佐伯闭上眼，跟随着水流的节奏摆动起腰来。情欲令他全身的肌肤都泛起分红，后穴开始不自觉痉挛。仿佛高潮就该在下一刻，又仿佛此刻的快感还能延长到很远——就这样，后穴不断收缩了几十次，每一次的快感都如入天堂，连抱着她的手臂和夹着他的腿都失去了全部力气，与她紧密结合的姿势却没有一点松动。身体被她桎梏着，妖精的触手无所不用其极，将他体内淫乱的部分一丝不漏地翻找出来。  
想要再为她怀孕一次。他想。那样硕大的卵含在身体里，一定每时每刻都能感到满足。  
只能是她，或者她的孩子，无聊的道具可不行。  
距离上一次生产已经一年多了，他却始终没有等来她再次排卵的消息。  
明明他的身体已经渴望到这个程度了，究竟为什么……  
“小妖精……”她在他耳边轻轻叹息，“想去吗？”  
“不……再多一会……”  
“真是欲求不满呢。”  
“究竟……是……谁的错？”  
“嗯，都是我不好呢。”  
“我想要……小妖精、我们……”  
“小妖精……又想生小小妖精了？”  
“我变成这个样子……也是你的责任吧？”  
她轻声笑起来。  
“带你上岸吧。”  
“这个状况……下吗？”  
身体还在不断颤抖，近乎高潮的痉挛还在持续，他现在完全属于她，无论她做什么都无法反抗……快感让他失去了一切反抗的力气和意愿。  
别说岸上不多远就是海滨别墅，几乎不存在被人看到的可能性，哪怕如今岸上正在举办篝火晚会，她想要抱着他上岸，他也只能以这副深陷情欲的姿态任由她随意摆布吧。  
这样想着，后穴猛然紧紧绞住了体内的触手。激烈的快感终于从尾椎骨处爆发开来，短暂的片刻后，阴茎处的触手也抽出了铃口。前后同时高潮着，伴随着从水下缓缓上升的，不断减轻的水压。  
真像是升入天堂般的感觉了。

佐伯克哉做了一个梦。  
梦里是深夜。他坐在副驾上，太阳穴突突地跳，身体发着热。  
酒喝多了。  
侧过头，看到她坐在驾驶座上。车开得极稳，很快停在了公司楼下的停车场里。她把车钥匙递给他，然后跟在他身后一起上楼。  
他看着楼层一层一层地往上跳。一。二。三。……十七，十八，十九。  
电梯门缓缓打开。他朝前走了几步。  
她没有跟上来。  
他回过头，看到电梯门缓缓关上。  
她还在里面。  
而门完全闭合的那一刻，他再也想不起她的面容了。

佐伯克哉缓缓睁开眼，看到她正撑在自己身体上方望着他。  
是这张少女般的脸庞没错，绝对不可能忘记。  
他抬起尚且有些无力的手，扣住她的后脑吻下来，然后从她的发丝间，看到了漏下来的月光。  
在沙滩上啊。  
四下无人，只有轻微的波浪声。身体被她包裹，仍是暖融融的。  
柔软的触手也还在体内，安静乖巧如同陷入沉睡。  
放开她的唇，他呼吸了一口深秋夜里微凉的空气。  
“做了一个梦。”他说，“好像是我们第一次做的那个晚上。”  
“嗯？”  
“那天……你其实只是想回家而已吧？”  
“我住你楼上嘛。”  
“是我会错意了。”佐伯收紧了抱着她后背的手臂，轻轻笑起来。  
当时他并不知道她就住在楼上，看她紧跟着他上了电梯，便笃信她是来送他上楼的，继而顺理成章地认为她对他有所图谋。借着酒意，他也的确起了更进一步控制一下这个用起来得心应手的小助理的心思。  
“会错意的小妖精也很可爱。”  
“那个时候就喜欢我吗？”  
“是啊。”她将双手小臂抱在一起，撑在他胸口，“一直很喜欢。”  
“那怎么不早点告诉我。”  
“……很迟吗？”  
“人类的寿命可是很——”他话说到一半，又顿住了。  
是啊，如今的她也成为有寿限的生物了。真正意义上的，同生共死。  
“怎么？”  
“没什么……”他轻轻叹气，“想要早点知道自己被喜欢着，不是很自然的事情吗？”  
“嗯？小妖精喜欢被人喜欢呢？”  
“喜欢被你喜欢而已。”  
佐伯闭上眼，仅仅感受着与她相拥的触感。  
回想最初夺回本我以来的三年，平心而论也算是顺风顺水，没什么遗憾可言。那种情人如流水的日子，当时的他过得也是心满意足。  
只是如果如今还能够选择——他当然选择她。已经没有什么能够比得上她了，哪怕亲手创办的A.A也不能。他就像是那只温水里的青蛙一样，被她的温暖收服得妥妥帖帖，事到如今已经失去了独自一人的能力。  
他怎么可以差点害死她？  
“会一直喜欢的哦。”她说着，把脑袋枕在了他肩膀上。  
“既然那么喜欢的话，那个时候为什么不试着争取一下？”  
“那个时候……御堂的事情？”  
“嗯。”  
“为什么？”  
“为什么……就那样一言不发，你难道不担心自己最后会没命吗？”  
“Ummm……”她晃了晃脑袋，“就算是这样，我在那之前也已经活了很久了呀。”  
“……”  
“虽然说……失去了你我确实会死，但怎么说呢。”她的手指轻轻在他锁骨上打着圈，“生命的意义并不只在结局，我活了那么多年有了那么多愉快的时光，即使结局稍稍有些遗憾，也没那么悲伤吧。”  
“但是……如果我没有选择你，你就准备这样悄无声息地离开？”佐伯把手伸上去，握住了她停留在自己锁骨处的手。  
“这个嘛……毕竟当初是我在自己的判断下，把生命和你连接在一起的，所有的责任当然应该由我自己来背负，我本来也没有权利以此绑架你为我所做出的决定买单。”  
“虽然能够理解。”佐伯紧了紧环着她的手臂，轻轻叹气，“但是，在那种情况下，我宁愿你不要这么讲道理。”  
佐伯睁开眼，看着墨蓝色的夜空。  
他终于明白自己在介意什么了。  
太疏远了。他想。  
无论在哪种关系中，他都是先索取再给予的类型，在恋情中更是像个任性的孩子，并对此丝毫不感到愧疚——所谓亲密关系就是不分你我，对自己的另一半撒娇索取又能有什么错？  
但她完全不同。在满足他的时候，她才像个亲昵的恋人，而每每当他想要为她做些什么，她总是不自觉地退开一步，永远体贴谨慎，永远优先顾虑他的心情，永远抱着尊重的态度。  
听起来像是个理想情人。可同时也令他不由觉得，这样的她无论何时，都可以毫不愧疚地离开。  
“怎么才算不讲道理？”她抬起头，下巴靠在他锁骨上。  
“比如说，无论如何都不放我离开。”  
她笑起来。  
“如果那时的你也这么想，我自然会的。”  
他哑然。  
“你和从前的恋人们交往的时候，也是这样的吗？”他禁不住问。到底要和多少人交往过，才能这样轻松地划清彼此的界限。  
垂下眼，看着她散落的头发被月光照亮了一圈，清澈的眼中仿佛有盈盈水光。  
“并没有‘们’啦。”她把脸埋回他胸口，“一个就已经够呛了。”  
“我可一次都没有听你说起过。”  
“因为我自己也不完全记得。”她打了个哈欠，“因为那件事，差一点就死掉了。”

“说起来，那个人是一国之主呢。”  
话题展开时，他们已经回到了海滨别墅里。佐伯坐在沙发上，日暮正举着触手往新煮出来的热茶里加冰块。  
“什么国家？”  
“这个就不告诉你了。说得太详细不就暴露了吗？”  
“有什么关系？”  
“觉得你一定会去查阅各种历史资料，然后产生各种各样的想法。”她笑着把温度调到正好的茶水递过来，“然而我现在喜欢的是你，大概到死为止都不会有什么意外……所以不想把时间浪费在过去的事情上啦。”  
“我明白了。”佐伯把茶放到一旁，扶着她把脑袋枕在自己大腿上，“然后呢？你们是怎么遇见的？”  
“Ummm……他是个受人爱戴的君主，也有很多妻子，但是多年来一直没有人能为他生下继承人。困扰之际他去寻求巫师的帮助，巫师把当时在宫殿里所有女性都一一看过来，说只有我才有可能和他生下后代。”  
“你为什么会在宫殿里？”  
“……我之前变成被扔在街上的婴儿，然后被侍女捡到了。”  
佐伯失笑。想来最初她入职时的资料里，紧急联系人一栏全空着，当时的人事给他的解释是她在孤儿院长大，因此举目无亲，在东京也没什么朋友。原来几百年来，她都是用着这种方法来获得人类的身份。  
“所以，他是为了生育继承人，才选择与你结合的？”  
“我私下里当然是好好地说明了情况。但是后来……我有些记不清了。总之我们还是决定试试看——关于孕育后代的事。”  
“然后呢？成功了吗？”  
“如果成功了，大概就没有现在的我了吧。”她笑。“如果没有记错的话，那个时候我确实达到了能够排卵的状态，但是射精却一次都没有过。”  
“哦？你不是说排卵更加困难吗？”  
“大概是因为……结合的时候，无论他怎么表现，我都没法真正进入状态。”她伸出触手戳了戳佐伯的脸颊，“或许是因为他没有我的小妖精这么色气。”  
“原来如此……那排卵的条件又是什么？”  
佐伯想起来，他们交往的时间长达半年，但直到新婚之夜，她才第一次有了排卵的迹象。  
“小妖精在套我话呢？”  
“这也不能说？”  
“是认同。”  
“认同？”  
“认可对方强大到足以成为后代的父亲……当然，不完全指权力地位或者气势之类的东西，再加上心智成熟度或者责任感之类的可能比较合适吧。”  
“也就是说，那之前你一直把我当小孩子啊。”  
“哪有。”她笑，“对人类来说，要做好成为我们的父亲的准备，下定决心好好负起责任，并同时也具备负责的能力，确实不是容易的事情……光是那种诡异的怀孕方式，就能把大部分人吓跑了吧。”  
“说的也是。那后来呢？没有办法生育后代的话，你们的结合不就白费了吗？”  
“是啊。不过，在两三个月后，他的一位妻子突然怀孕了。”  
“可是，从你的描述看来，这位君主应该是不孕不育的吧？”  
“是啊。他的这位妻子腹中，并不是他的孩子。他自己或许也知道。”  
“但他选择装作不知道？”  
“如果能得到正常人类的孩子作为继承人，可以省去很多麻烦吧。那个时候，他就提出要放我走了。”  
“为什么？即使那位妻子生下了继承人，也不妨碍你们继续在一起吧？”  
“因为他觉得我不喜欢他。”  
“哦？……那事实上呢？”  
“事实上，我也没有不喜欢他。”她停顿了一下，“虽然确实在与他发生亲密关系这件事上没有那么热衷，不过和他聊聊天，听听他对政治的理解什么的，还是很有趣的。某种程度上，我还挺喜欢他的。”  
“但这听起来就不像是恋情了。”  
“嗯……或许吧。但他大概是喜欢我的，所以没有办法接受我不那么喜欢他吧。‘既然没有办法让你爱上我，我就没有资格继续浪费你的生命了。去寻找你能够真正爱上的人类吧’——他这样说。”  
“他也不知道那个时候，你一旦离开了他，很快就会丧命吗？”  
“当然不知道。”  
“然后你就这么离开了吧？”  
“小妖精真是了解我。”  
“怎么活下来的？”  
“是R先生做的。那个时候我还没有达到全身细胞都与他融合了的状态，因此，R先生想了个办法，能把我身体的细胞全部分离开来了——已经融合了人类基因的细胞全部死去，尚未融合的就能在培养液里活下来，再慢慢生长成一个整体，就是现在的我了。说起来——或许也是因为这个，最近一年才会感觉不到自己排卵的迹象吧。算上那一部分死去的细胞的量，我说不定已经把次数消耗完了。”  
“疼吗？”  
“什么？”  
“细胞分离，会疼吗？”  
“其实我们的生理系统里并不存在痛觉这种说法——不过毕竟是起死回生的手术，稍稍受点罪也很正常啊。”  
“我的小妖精很坚强。”  
“……其实当时的我并没有什么求生欲。”她转过头面对着佐伯的小腹，手臂环上去抱住了他半边腰，“或许是活着太容易了，所以没法感知到死亡的厚重吧。是R先生一定要救我。”  
“看来我有必要登门感谢那家伙了。”他低笑起来，把她抱起来圈在怀里，“也谢谢你活下来。”  
“会一直好好活着的哦，和我的小妖精一起。”她吻了吻他的脖子。  
“我果然……还是很介意。”  
“什么？”  
“到底是什么样的人，能让你即使‘没那么喜欢’，也愿意为他结束永恒的生命？”  
“就算你这么问……我也确实记不清了啊。因为细胞分离以后，大部分的记忆都丧失了。”  
“所以才会把那些故事写下来吗？”  
“是啊。但是等恢复以后再去看那些故事的时候……感觉就像是在看别人的故事一样了。”  
情不自禁地，他抱起她压在沙发上，呼吸变得急促起来。  
如果不是神明赐给这个世界的礼物，那她或许就是神明本身了。否则又怎么能对这个世界毫无亏欠？可他情愿她身上并没有这种神性，这样他才能够确信——  
“至少，喜欢我这件事，有好好记住吧？”  
“当然……”她笑起来，“应该到死都忘不了。”  
“没错……”佐伯用手托起她后脑，“你已经失去了永恒的生命——因为我。”  
“小妖精一定又在胡思乱想了。”  
“还有可能使用上一次的办法吗？”  
“已经来不及了呢。”她笑，“不要露出这种表情，能和你一起结束生命，我很开心啊。”  
“嗯……”他抱紧他，长叹了一声，“在珍惜你这件事上，不会有人能比我做得更好——绝对不会。”  
一个念头从他脑海中浮现出来，并随着手臂力度的加大变得越来越清晰。  
“小妖精。”他低声念，“小妖精……”

2082年。佐伯克哉的讣告出现在网络新闻版时，几乎没有人点开这则消息。关于这位102岁高龄的老者正是如今全球资产排名第一的跨国财团A.A的创始人这件事，这个时代的年轻人里已经很少有人知道了。  
佐伯克哉引退得很早，从35岁起便以回归家庭为由不再亲自管理A.A事务，因此说起A.A早期的风云人物，大家反而对御堂孝典更为熟悉。少数对他还留有印象的人里，又有一大部分只记住了他一共生育了8个孩子这件事。  
至于他35岁后，把全部心血放在了A.A旗下一家基因科技公司这件事，就只有少数内部员工知晓了。  
“真是寂寞呢，这幅落日的景象。”  
金发的男人悄无声息地靠近，黑色的风衣在落日的暖黄里随着拂面而来的海风轻轻飘动。  
“你是说我，还是你自己？”少女双手捧着软装饮料，趾尖轻轻拨弄着脚下的细沙。  
“您还是那么喜欢取笑在下。”男人坐在少女旁边的休闲椅上，扶了扶黑色的礼帽，目光停留在少女的双手上，“看来，您决定接受佐伯先生的好意了呢。”  
“嗯，是他的话就没办法了呢。”少女捧起饮料喝了一口，舒展开裙摆似的触手，半晌后轻叹了一声，“真是怀念……就像七十年前的味道一样。”  
手里的饮料，正式那家神秘的基因公司所生产的特供品——仅仅为她而生产的产品。只要有了它，她永恒的生命就可以无限延续。而这种产品的存在，是她在他离世后才得知的，他送给她最后的礼物。  
这份礼物附带的说明书，是一封手写的信，内容是这样的：

小妖精：  
这个称呼果然感觉很奇怪，毕竟为了配合我的衰老，你现在也是成天一副老婆婆的样子。但既然你还有本事用这个称谓呼唤我，我就也这样回敬你。  
送你的东西应该已经收到了吧。这么多年都瞒着你还真是不容易，好在孩子们都愿意配合我。如果从一开始就告诉你我的计划，你一定会设法阻止我，所以事到如今才告诉你真相，相信你不会责怪我。  
人类的一生很短，但我觉得和你在一起的一生很漫长。回想过去，年轻时的我绝对是个很荒唐的人，那个时候真是辛苦你了，虽然你自己可能也毫无知觉。你就是这样的家伙——就算被我不公平地对待，也从来不抱怨什么，总是一幅很开心的样子。真是的，就算是喜欢我也要有个限度啊。  
不过后来就不一样了。是从知道那件事开始吧——发现了你父母故事背后的真相，知道你不再永生的时候，说实话我还因此感到得意过。毕竟这样一来，你就好像全部属于我了——身体也只能被我拥抱，孩子也全部是和我一起孕育，不依靠我就无法活下去——能让这样强大的你被我掌控到这个地步，作为一个普通的人类，再怎么说也该有骄傲的成本了吧？  
但是我很快就感到失落了，因为听你说了你和那位君主的故事。你和我很不一样，我总是试图索取——对于那个时候的我来说，爱就是索取、支配、掠夺……那样的东西。我从你身上得到的越多，就越爱你，也越能感受到你的爱。交往之初，我很喜欢你配合我的样子，以及从来不给我添麻烦这一点。可到了后来，我变得不再满足了。很长一段时间我不明白这是为什么，甚至把原因归咎到不被满足的嗜虐欲上，差点害了你的性命；而后又任性地用情欲来填充这种不满，和你生下一个又一个孩子——不过关于这一点，我可不后悔。  
而听你说完那位君主的故事，我突然明白了自己感到不满的原因。那个时候我觉得，你的身上仿佛有一种神性，你似乎爱着世界上所有的人，当人有求于你的时候你就会给予帮助，甚至连生命都可以不吝惜，而你自己却不曾向这个世界索取什么——就像你对待我的方式一样。  
我意识到，你满足我的索取，纵容我的任性，或许并不是因为有多么爱我，只是天性使然而已。我无法证明你对我的好里，有多少是因为爱我。  
那个时候我想，我已经没法向你索取更多了，那就索性把向你索取的东西都还给你，再给你更多——比你给我的还要多，比所有人给你的还要多。既然你谁都不亏欠，那我就要你只欠我。  
写到这里，我想你一定在笑我幼稚了。你就笑吧，这样幼稚的事情，我一做就是几十年。每当我为你做了些什么，你也会为我做些什么，这样来来回回不分胜负，令我乐在其中。  
而我把基因公司的事向你保密，因为这是我手里的王牌——考虑到我的葬礼一定是由你来操持，如果不能在那之后再给你一件礼物，我不就又输给你了吗。  
不知道拿到那份饮料的你会是什么样的心情，只是想到那个场景，脑海中就浮现出了太多东西。小妖精，你让我变得软弱了。不过，你应该会接受的吧？就像你从前接受我给你的一切那样。只是这一次，你就不要想着再还我什么了。  
感觉还有很多话想要说，但信纸已经快要到底了。我从不记得自己是那么多话的人。不过看在这封信大概会成为我给你最后的留念，再多说几句也情有可原吧。  
从80岁开始，我每年都会写一封这样的信，到这封已经是第22封了。能活到这个岁数真是让我十分意外——年轻的时候，连我自己都觉得自己是会早死的类型，但想到以后，你要一个人面对接下来的生活，我就想哪怕强撑着，多陪你一天也好。不过从前两年开始，我对这件事也释怀了，毕竟我们之间迟早会有一个结局，而感到不舍的或许只有我自己而已。鉴于生物饮料的制作技术已经十分成熟，你仍然是那个拥有无尽寿命的你；与我的分别早一天或是晚一天，也没有太大分别吧。  
这一生过得很开心，也与你一起见到了无数超出想象的景色。你真是个神奇的家伙，回想起来，与你在一起的两万多个日子里，竟然没有一天是不愉快的。接下来的话不是我的风格，不过既然已经写了21遍了，再多写一遍也无妨：小妖精，我很满足，也很感激，并且，很爱你。  
今后的日子，也请继续按你的风格，愉快地度过吧。

佐伯克哉

-全文完-


End file.
